Sonic: The Robotic Crisis
by Hyper Sonic 009
Summary: Sonic has found all of the shards and reformed the Time Stone. But Robotnik and Robo Sonic have set their sights on a new target. Can Sonic stop them from completing their evil plan?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic: The Robotic Crisis  
Part 1

It was an average day for Sonic. He was running to his heart's content. All of the sudden, an explosion erupted in front of him. He was startled; he barely had enough time to jump out of the way. He looked up and saw Dr. Robotnik inside his elaborately designed hover craft. Once Sonic dodged the explosion, Dr. Robotnik stated, "I have Amy Rose trapped in my base, and if you don't want her to die you should listen to what I have to say."

Sonic arrogantly replied, "Why should I trust you? You're almost always lying."

Eggman said, " Then I'll kill you, her, and hundreds of other people!"

"Alright, try to. I'll stop you!" Sonic replied.

Sonic jumped at Eggman, but Eggman was prepared. He pushed a button and a barrier enveloped him.

"Agh! A forcefield! Nice trick, but a simple forcefield won't stop me from creaming you!" Sonic screamed.

That was followed by Sonic jumping into the air, tucking into a ball, and starting to spin. He was charging up to perform a spindash. He finally used the built up energy to launch himself down at Eggman. He broke through the shield, but before he could hit Eggman dead on, an elastic barrier appeared in front of Sonic. Sonic hit the barrier, sending him flying into the horizon. Once Sonic could no longer be seen, Eggman said, "Yes! Now I shall rule the world. Sonic will no longer be a pain in my egg!"

Later, deep in the forest where he landed. Sonic was waking up. When he opened his eyes, a large number of little animals gathered around him. The largest went to Sonic and asked, "Who are you? You broke through twenty trees when you fell."

Sonic, in his heavily injured state, said, "Sonic. Who are you?"

The animal replied, "We are the animals of the deep forest and we are very interested in you. We regret you'll have to leave."

"I don't have to leave now, I'll stay until my wounds heal. Which will be a long time without rings."

"Are the rings you speak of... golden?" The animal asked.

"Yes, they are! Do you have any?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, we do. We have 50 of them." The animal replied.

"May I have some? Please? Please?" Sonic begged.

"We won't give them to you for free. You have to earn them." The Animal said.

"Alright! What do I have to do?" Sonic asked.

"We will give you one ring. To get the rest you must complete this assignment. You see, there are some robots from the west that keep attacking our village. We scarcely have a peaceful moment. We want you to deal with these robots for us." The Animal said.  
"I'll do it!" Sonic happily said. Then Sonic ran to fight the robot armies.

When Sonic reached the village, he grabbed one ring and looked to see where the robots were. To his surprise, they were just a football field away. Sonic charged at them. He broke twenty with his simple dash. Then he jumped in the air and did a spindash directly downward. He hit the ground, causing a shock wave to spread across the area. It was of such intense magnitude, that the ground cracked for thirty yards in every direction. Hundreds of robots fell from the shock wave and slipped into the cracks. There were only eighty left. Sonic did a ground spindash to finish them off. Then Sonic ran back to the animals. The animals were so amazed that they generously offered Sonic tons of food. Sonic replied to that by saying, "Thanks, but I have to get going. There's someone I need to settle a score with."

Later, Sonic made it to Tails' house. When Sonic walked in, Tails looked and said, "SONIC! I thought you were dead! Where've you been?"

Sonic told Tails his story and asked, "What've I missed?"

"Dr. Robotnik has practically taken over the world!" Tails stated.

"How could he have such amazing power?" Sonic asked.

"He's captured a Time Stone! Tails replied.

"I thought they were all destroyed! How does he have one?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know how, but we have to stop him. He's roboticizing everyone!" Tails said.

"You're right. We have to stop him and use the time stone to set everything back to normal!" Sonic said before he dashed off towards the heart of Robotnik's kingdom.

On his way, he fought many a robot, broke through many a trap, and ran for many a mile. Tails was not far behind. He was spinning his tails fast enough to fly. Eventually, they made it to the center fortress of the robot empire; The Egg Castle. Sonic saw it, and broke in by preforming a spindash into the wall. It made a hole that Sonic and Tails jumped through. They navigated through the castle, fighting the toughest robots, and maneuvering through the trickiest traps. They finally made it to a huge chamber. In the center was a robot that looked almost exactly like Sonic. A voice came on through speakers in the chamber. It was Eggman's. It hysterically said, "You've come all the way here and now you'll die here! You have to face my best robot ever -- better than all the other robots immitating you. You'll die fighting Robo Sonic! Hahahahahahaha! Robo! Get him!"

"Yes Robotnik." Robo Sonic obediently said.

He dashed fowards at Sonic. His speeds reached three times the speed of sound. Sonic was barely able to dodge. Robo kept going and smashed Tails against the wall. Then a claw reached out from above, grabbed Tails, and pulled him through a hole. Then Robotnik's voice came on over the speaker again. It said, "Now I have both Amy and Tails. If you lose, they die and the world is mine! Hahahahahahaha!"

Sonic did a spindash towards Robo. Robo moved so fast it looked like he teleported. Sonic turned around, to see Robo Sonic right behind him. Robo gave Sonic a powerful uppercut that sent him flying into the air. He hit the roof of the stadium and all fifty rings were scattered everywhere. Then Sonic remembered he had the seven Chaos Emeralds with him. Those rings were his only hope. Sonic dashed around the stadium collecting the rings while narrowly dodging Robo Sonic's attacks. In a few minutes he had collected all the rings. He used them to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds, changing him into Super Sonic. Then Super Sonic said, "Alright, now it's even."

Super Sonic charged at Robo Sonic. They both clashed at top speed. There was a shock wave that made the walls of the stadium unstable. The building was going to collapse soon. Super Sonic and Robo Sonic accelerated even faster. The room was full of gold and red streaks, clashing together causing explosions. About two minutes were left before the building collapsed. Super and Robo Sonic knew this so they had to fight even harder. The intense shock waves were making the building less and less stable. Super Sonic had to finish the battle -- and fast. So he gathered almost all his chaos energy left and fired it at Robo Sonic. Robo Sonic, was unscathed. Super Sonic couldn't keep fighting. He had to save Tails and Amy and get out of there. He would have to stop Robotnik some other time. So he rescued his friend and fan. When he got out, he looked in the distance and saw Robo Sonic flying away with Robotnik, Time Stone in hand.

To be continued...

xxxx

OOC: Is it okay? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. Let me know how it is!

-----

Sonic the Robotic Crisis

Part 2

Sonic was infuriated at the sight of Robo Sonic flying away with Robotnik. Mainly because there was nothing he could do. He had used up too much energy as Super Sonic in his fight. The only option Sonic had left was to put Amy at her house and go home with Tails. Then he'd have to plan on what to do next. He hated it, but it was his only option, so that's exactly what he did.

When they got to Tails' house, Sonic said, "I just don't get it. How does Eggman have a Time Stone?"

"I think I have an answer to your question," said Tails as he finished reading something on a computer screen, "While I was captured in Robotnik's base, I wirelesly hacked into his main frame. I found out that the Time Stone Robotnik has isn't the same kind as the ones we destroyed. This Time Stone is much less powerful than the previous ones. It only allows the user to slow time down and look into the past. While the others allowed for actual time travel. The scary thing is that Robotnik is trying to enhance its power with a device he calls the 'Crystal Generator'."

"Oh, I see now why he hasn't erased us from existance. He can't, he dosen't have the power to." Sonic realized.

"He dosen't yet, but he will if we don't stop him -- and now!" Tails replied.

"Well, do you know where the Generator is?" Sonic asked.

"Not exactly, but I can find it. Once it is activated, it'll have to charge up. It will build up giant amounts of energy; such a large amount of energy can be easily located. All we have to do, is wait for Robotnik to activate it," Tails stated.

"Well at least I don't have to wait too long. With them traveling at Robo Sonic's speed, the generator will be activated in no time," said Sonic.

"I guess you're right. I just started picking up high energy levels about one hundred and fifty-miles from here. The thing is, they're coming from a sorce in the sky," replied Tails.

"If they are coming from the sky, we should get on your plane the Tornado now. We need to get there as soon as posible," said Sonic.

"You're Right! I'll go prepare the Tornado! It'll just take a few minutes," Tails stated.

"Ok, just try to hurry up!" commanded Sonic.

About two hours later, in the sky, Tails yelled, "Look! there it is Sonic! Isn't it gigantic!"

"Yeah, it's like a floating city! It might just take awhile for us to find our way to the Generator," Sonic replied.

"Not if I fly us straight to it!" Tails said.

"Alright, just don't get us blown up. I haven't been waiting two hours to crash trying to save a couple of minutes!" Sonic said.

"It's ok, I can land this thing on a curved surface without exploding," Tails said.

"Ok, lets do it!" Sonic decided.

Once they landed on the smooth metal surface above the generator, they slid down and entered a door. Inside, there were hundreds of robots. Sonic narrowly dodged a burst of laser fire by jumping and pushing off a wall. While the robots were distracted, Tails walked in. Tails walked up behind the robots to try and download a virus into the group. Right when he got in range, the robot closest to him reared, "Second intruder detected! Intruder is in immediate vicinity!"

Then it fired a laser blast at Tails. He narrowly dodged the blast by rolling to the side, but he dropped his virus downloader. The robot wasn't about to give Tails a break. It proceeded to kick him in the stomach. Tails slid a couple of feet on the metal floor and strugled get up. He had to jump immediately to dodge an oncoming blast. Tails landed on the robot's head and peeled of a plate from it's armor. Then he ripped some of the exposed wires out, causing the robot to explode.

Meanwhile, Sonic was dodging all of the robots' blasts by running on the wall. After he saw that Tails had defeated the robot that noticed him, he jumped off the wall and tackled the first robot he saw. The strength of his tackle sent his foe flying. It slammed into four other robots, making all five explode. Then Sonic jumped to the closest robot and kicked it in the head. The robotic head flew up and hit the roof. When it fell to the ground, Sonic kicked it like a soccer ball. It soared through the air and hit a second robot. Sonic started running again, except this time, he was running toward the robot army. Once he got in the midst of the army, he jumped in the air. When he got to the peak of his jump, he spindashed downward. He hit the ground, resulting in a shock wave that caused the eight robots closest to him to fall down. Then Sonic jumped on the eight robots, crushing them, and cockily said, "These robots are good, just not as good as me."

After Tails recovered from the explosion, he jerked a laser from the pile of parts that was once a robot. With the blaster in his hand, Tails flew up in the air and fired. Since most of the robots were in one cluster, Tails didn't even have to aim. His blast hit a robot straight in the head. It fell to the ground and blew up. The explosion caused four robots to turn around and look at Tails. Before they could fire, Tails had shot three of them. Tails was about to fire upon the last one, when its blast hit one of Tails' tails.

Tails started to descend. Right before he hit the ground, Sonic ran by, destoyed the robot that fired, and caught him. He ran behind the remains of some robots and said, "I don't have enough time to play around with some robots. Is there a way to leave through the next door without getting shot?"

"Yeah, if I could go back and get my virus downloader, all I'd have to do is get close enough to use it. That would download a virus that would turn all the robots off!" replied Tails.

"Ok! I'll cover you. Go, go, go!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic ran out from their cover and jumped to the other side of the robot army. Tails was a few meters from his virus downloader. Sonic had to stall the robots for about ten seconds. Sonic spindashed through eleven robots and jumped in the air. He spindashed again, this time at an angle. The attack plowed through fourteen enemy robots. When Sonic stopped, he looked to where Tails was. Tails had the virus downloader; he was running toward Sonic yelling, "Come over here Sonic! Come here!"

"I'm coming Tails!" Sonic replied.

Tails ran behind a fallen robot and beckoned for Sonic. Sonic slid behind the cover and asked, "What is it Tails?"

"Look! The virus downloader is damaged! It doesn't have the same reach that it had before. It only has a reach of fifteen feet. I need you to run into the center of their group and press this button," Tails explained, "You may have to do it multiple times because the reach is limited,"

"Alright! I'll do it," Sonic said.

Sonic ran, jumped up, and bounced off of the roof. When he landed in the middle, he pressed the button. All but ten robots shut down and fell. Sonic spindashed through the remaining robots. Then Sonic spindashed into the next door. He bounced off; the door was reinforced thrice over. Since he couldn't break the door, he ran to Tails and asked, "How can we get through the next door? I can't break it!"

"I'll have to crack the keypad. It'll just take a couple minutes," Tails replied.

"Alright, hurry up!" Sonic said.

A few minutes later, the doors slid open. Inside was the generator they had been looking for. When they walked in, Tails exclaimed, "Look! There it is! There's the Crystal Generator!"

"Well, lets go destroy it," Sonic said.

"Wait! Sonic! It's a trap!" Tails warned.

"Before Sonic could react, Robo Sonic came down from above and smashed Sonic against the floor. Then Robo Sonic delivered a right hook that sent Sonic flying. Before Sonic slammed into the wall, Robo appeared and gave Sonic an uppercut. Sonic was forced up into the roof. When he started to descend, Robo Sonic kicked Sonic in the head. Sonic was sent flipping into a wall. When Sonic stood up, he said, "I may not be able to stop you in this form, but as Super Sonic, I'll cream you!"

After Sonic said that, he tried to harness the power of the chaos emeralds. To his surprise, he couldn't. Then he remembered that he used the energy of his fifty rings in his last fight. He'd have to fight Robo Sonic without the power of Super Sonic. So Sonic spindashed toward Robo Sonic. Robo Sonic jumped and landed on Sonic. He continued increasing the amount of strength he was pressing down with. Sonic was struggling to stay conscious.

Tails saw this and formed a plan: he would reprogram his virus downloader to work on Robo Sonic. So Tails changed the virus downloader and used it. Robo Sonic swerved through the air and hit the roof. He fell to ground and started jerking around. Sonic knew Robo would regain control soon. So he spindashed into Robo. Robo Sonic was sent flying into a wall. When he recovered, he dashed at Sonic. Sonic noticed that Robo wasn't moving as fast as he normally was. So he dodged the attack and watched as Robo Sonic slammed into a wall. He jumped toward Robo and landed on him. He bounced up and spindashed downward. he hit Robo Sonic dead on. A small crack appeared along Robo Sonic's head. Sonic thought he had won... when all of the sudden, Robo Sonic regained full control. He flew in the air and dashed at top speed toward Sonic. Sonic was unprepared, and was hit dead on. He was sent skidding along the ground. Then Robo Sonic punched the ground. Large cracks spread throughout the area. Sonic jumped in the air, bearly avoiding one of the cracks. He landed right by Robo Sonic. They were about to battle, when suddenly, Dr. Robotnik walked in through a door. Upon entering, he yelled, "You're too late Sonic! The Time Stone is ready! It's abilities have been increased to the point that it's the single most powerful object in the world!"

After Eggman finished talking, Robo Sonic and Sonic resumed fighting. Sonic had to defeat Robo Sonic and get the Time Stone. While Robotnik was busy watching Robo Sonic battle Sonic, Tails starting sneaking toward him. He crept behind Eggman and grabbed the Time Stone. Then Tails flew in the air and yelled, "Hey Robo Sonic! Look here! I have the Time Stone!"

When Robo Sonic stopped to look, Sonic spindashed into him. Robo Sonic was sent flying into the Crystal Generator. There was an explosion of massive proportions. The floating city started falling. The sudden drop caused Tails to drop the Time stone. Robotnik grabbed the Time Stone and ran through a locked door. When Tails saw Robotnik get away, he said, "Sonic! I'm so sorry! Robotnik got the Time Stone!"

"It's all right Tails! He's gonna try to fly away! We'll catch him in the Tornado! Grab my hand! I'll run us there!"

"Alright Sonic!"

Tails grabbed Sonic's hand, and the blue blur ran to the Tornado. Sonic and Tails manned the Tornado and started chasing Robotnik. Tails was an excellent pilot and was catching up to Eggman. It was then that Sonic noticed that Robotnik started holding the Time Stone in the air. Sonic knew that Eggman was about to use it. So he jumped off the Tornado and spindashed into Robotnik. The Time Stone shattered. An enormous burst of energy erupted from the many shards of the Time Stone as they flew out in all directions. Sonic was sent up, and Eggman down. Tails flew the Tornado up and caught Sonic. Then he looked down to see Robotnik fall into the ocean. He brought Sonic back to his house, and started to develop a device that would track down the shards of the Time Stone.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic the Robotic Crisis

Part Three

Sonic watched Tails slowly build the machine that would allow them to track down the Time Stone's shards. The machine was quiet big. Tails had been working on it for a few hours now. Sonic had been sleeping or listening to his radio most of the time. He was woken up by Tails just a few minues ago. Tails told him that he was almost done. When Sonic insisted that Tails should wake him up when he _is_ done, he was ignored. Sonic was just about go back to sleep anyway, when Tails said, "Look Sonic! It's done!"

"Well, lets see if it works," Sonic said.

Tails clicked a button, and the machine flashed to life. Suddenly, a map of the world popped up; there were ten large red dots in the locations of the Time Stone pieces. While Sonic was looking at the screen, Tails walked over to his desk. He came back with a device that looked like a watch. He fastened the device on Sonic's wrist and said, "Here Sonic, this device will allow me to keep in contact with you while you're retrieving the Time shards. I'll be here, telling you where to go to find the shards."

"So I guess I should get going. We should get the shards fast, before Eggman comes back and tries to stop us," Sonic said.

"Exactly, but the adventure will be hard. Robotnik still has control over most of the world. There'll be quiet a few traps," Tails warned.

"I know that! I'm sure I'll be able to handle anything Eggman can throw at me," Sonic stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, something terrible was about to happen. Knuckles was sitting in front of the Master Emerald, looking out in the distance, when something caught his eye. In the distance, it looked like a speck. As it got closer, it started to look like an air ship. Then it stopped and something burst from the distance and flew into it. Afterward, the ship resumed its course. It was heading straight for Knuckles. Once it got close enough for him to see its features, a small blue dot burst from it at high speeds. In a few seconds it had landed on Angel Island. Knuckles quickly asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The robot quickly answered, "I am Robo Sonic, and I'm here to capture you."

Robo Sonic suddenly enveloped himself in a multi-colored aura and punched Knuckles in the stomach. Knuckles stumbled backward for a few feet before he regained his balance. That blow was much harder than he had thought it would be. Robo Sonic quickly followed his attack by driving his knee into Knuckles' stomach. Knuckles stumbled, then punched Robo Sonic in the chest. Robo Sonic, however, didn't budge a bit. Knuckles was stunned by the sight. He thought that punch would drill into the robot. Right when Knuckles was off-guard, Robo floated in the air and came crashing down. Knuckles saw this and jumped out of the way. The force of the attack caused Angel Island to start breaking into pieces. Knuckles was simply shocked by the strength of this new enemy. Such power; Knuckles couldn't compete. He had lost, but he knew he had to make sure the Master Emerald would be safe. So he ran and pushed the emerald into the ocean, where it would be safe, for now.

With that done, Knuckles lapsed into unconsciousness, his strength spent. Robo Sonic went foward and grabbed the almost lifeless body, and flew back to the ship he came from. There, Knuckles was roboticized. When he awoke, he was in a far away place. There were a couple hundred echidna robots around him, and on top of a hill was a fragment of a gem. When he looked at it, he realized his new purpose. Sonic would try to get that shard, and he would stop him.

* * *

Later, about twenty miles from Tails' house, Sonic was tracking down the first shard. Sonic was in the area of the world Robotnik renamed the Trapped Terrain. Sonic was bouncing from tree to tree while dodging the many spikes that covered his path. He ran to the top of one tree and jumped off. He landed on a large brach spindashed into a nearby robot. The robot was yellow, resembled a bee, flew, and it's stinger was a blaster. When the robot blew up, Sonic jumped in the air. He grabbed the closest branch; he began spinning around, using his momentum to launch himself into the air at high speed. He landed on top of a rock and looked around. Then he heard Tails' voice; it was coming from the watch. Sonic listened as Tails said, "Sonic, the Time shard is wedged in the side of the mountain ahead of you. Make sure you proceed with extreme caution. The energy of the shard may cause weird things to happen."

"Ok. But what kind of things could happen?" Sonic asked.

"Anything, the shard can pull anything from anytime or place! It could revive anything!" Tails exclaimed.

"For some reason I've had this nagging feeling that Robo Sonic isn't dead. I can't describe it, I just sense him," Sonic explained.

"He's gone, we both saw him hit the Crystal Generator. Don't you remember the explosion?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry about him, I need to find the time shards," finished Sonic, a grin adorning his face as he revved up for another run.

* * *

Sonic dashed off toward the mountain. At the mountain's base was a large robot with giant blasters on its arms. Sonic dodged a quick burst of laser fire, and spindashed through it. Before the robot could even explode, Sonic had started to run up the side of the mountain. There were stationary turrets that fired at him at first, but once Sonic passed them, things started to get weird.

There were lakes and trees on a vertical surface. There were floating trees and rocks. Sonic realized that he had to be getting close to the time shard. So he kept running, he started to encounter houses that were resting on ponds or on trees. When Sonic was distracted by all of the weird things, a robot that resembled a monkey jumped off a tree and landed on Sonic. Sonic started falling, he slammed into a floating car. When he got up, he threw the robot and started to run up the cliff face again.

As he got closer to the Time Stone shard, the mountain started to change. The rock wall started to turn into diamonds, and parts of the ground would randomly explode. Beams of energy would appear out of nowhere, soar through the air for a few seconds and dissapear. Sonic had to dodge explosions and energy beams, while keeping his feet on the wall. Once Sonic got close enough to grab the shard, and electrical blast hit Sonic. Sonic flew through the air for a few yards, quickly realizing that he would fall to his doom if he didn't do something. As if answering his prayers, a chunk of rock appeared behind Sonic. He landed on the rock and jumped off of it. He soared through the air and landed by the shard. He quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into a bag Sonic had been wearing on his back. After the shard was safely packed, Sonic ran up to the mountaintop. He spindashed down the other side, and waited for Tails to tell him the location of the next Time Stone shard.

He only had to wait a few seconds before Tails said, "Sonic, the next shard is located in the land known as Calamity Chasm. That area is heavily under Robotnik's control. To get there, you'll have to cross the 'Grass Plains'. Fortunately for you, that land _isn't_ under the control of Robotnik!"

"Alright! Some room for a nice jog!" Sonic smiled right before he dashed off.

Sonic was running from hill to hill with a big grin on his face. He left a giant trail of dust in his wake. He kept accelerating, causing his feet to blur. Then, they dissapeared. He looked like a floating upper body leaving behind a cloud of dust. Then his features started to stretch, He was moving faster than he normally could. At first he didn't understand how. Then he realized that he must've been sub-counciously drawing on the power of the time shard. He was using it to speed up his time, while everything else's stayed the same. In other words, this time shard was allowing him to run at mach-two. He started running so fast that he became translucent and he was leaving a trail of flames. Then he noticed that he was approaching Calamity Chasm. He had to stop -- and fast. One of the many cracks he'd have to jump was coming up. He lifted his feet in the air and pressed them to the ground. They became planted, the sudden stop of movement caused sonic to fall on his face. Lucky for him, he stopped a few feet from the cliff. When he stood up, the ground he was standing on crumbled and started to fall. He ran and jumped to the other side of the large crack. Then, weird things like buildings started to appear, and he wasn't near the second shard. It had to be the shard he had in his bag! It was unstable without the other pieces. Then he realized that time itself was spinning out of control and was going to collapse. The only way to stop it was to reform the Time Stone.

Sonic resumed running toward the next time shard. When he tried to use the power of the time shard, more strange things started to appear. When he stopped, the weird things slowed the rate at which they came. Sonic instantly drew the conclusion that since the shards were unstable, if you used them, time would become more unstable. So Sonic decided that he would _not_ draw on the power of the shards.

As Sonic got further into the area known as Calamity Chasm, flying turrets started to appear. He dodged the volleys of laser fire and keep going. A few miles later, roboticized echidnas started poping out of the groung. One grabbed Sonic's foot, causing him to fall. Then a few more robotic echidnas grabbed Sonic. Right before they pulled Sonic underground, the blue hedgehog spindashed. The spinning caused all the robots to fly away, and also propelled Sonic foward. When Sonic got up, he saw the next shard. Right by it, was a roboticized version of Knuckles. Sonic tried to grab the shard before the robotic version of Knuckles could stop him, but he couldn't. The robot Knuckles punched Sonic, sending him flying. The metallic version of Angel Island's guardian said nothing; it didn't need to speak. Its only purpose was to stop Sonic at any cost. Sonic looked at the thing and said, "Even though you were once my friend, I have to stop you! If I don't, the fabric of time will unravel. Everything will be gone! So, prepare yourself!"

Sonic jumped in the air and spindashed toward his new foe, Mecha Knuckles. Before Sonic's spindash could connect, Mecha Knuckles dug underground. When Sonic landed, he looked down the hole. Then Mecha Knuckles popped up behind Sonic and punched him. Sonic was sent flying for a couple of feet. When he got up, he saw that Mecha Knuckles was holding a boulder. He threw it at high speed toward Sonic. Sonic narrowly dodged the attack by spindashing to the side. He didn't stop spindashing, instead, he curved to side andstarted going toward Mecha Knuckles. Mecha quickly jumped back in his hole to dodge the on coming attack.

Upon noticing this, Sonic jumped in the air in an attempt to stay away from Mecha Knuckles. Once Sonic reached the peak of his jump, he spindashed downward into the ground. The impact sent shockwaves throughout the tunnels that Mecha Knuckles was hiding in. Mecha quickly jumped out of a hole behind Sonic and pulled him underground. Sonic was dragged into a large chamber with many holes on its walls. Sonic spindashed to make Mecha let go. Once Mecha Knuckles let go, Sonic tried to climb back up through the tunnel he came in. Before he could make it, a robotic echidna popped out of a hole and tackled him. Sonic pushed him off and kept running. A few milliseconds before Sonic entered the tunnel, five more robotic echidnas jumped him. He was held down so hard that he couldn't spindash. Despite how dark it was, Sonic saw Mecha Knuckles walking up to him. Sonic tried to jerk his way free, but he failed. All he could do is move the positions of the robo echidnas holding him. Then he realized, that's all he needed. When Mecha Knuckles came to punch Sonic, Sonic jerked. Sonic's plan worked, one of the robotic echidnas moved into the path of Mecha Knuckles' punch. The echidnas' head crumbled and exploded. Now that there was one less robot echidna on him, he could break out. Sonic spindashed, sending the four robot echidnas flying in different directions. Sonic stopped right in front of Mecha Knuckles. Mecha tried to punch Sonic in the head. Sonic dodged the attack by ducking under Mecha Knuckles. Then he spindashed directly upward, and with Mecha Knuckles above him, the attack was devistating. The force of his attack sent him and Mecha through the top of the chamber and out into fresh air.

Sonic and Mecha Knuckles landed a few feet away from eachother. Sonic looked at Mecha Knuckles. Mecha was scratched, dented, and parts of him were missing. Sonic looked at the robot and regretfully kicked him, causing him to burst. Sonic looked at the robotic parts that used to be his friend in anger. He had to make Eggman pay for what he did, he had to restore the Time Stone and prevent all of this from happening in the first place. Sonic looked over to where the time shard was. He saw explosions materialize in the air. He didn't care; he ran straight to the shard and grabbed it. When he stuffed it in his pack, it merged with the first piece. All of the explosions ceased. With those two time shards together, time had become more stable. So he sat down on a nearby rock, and waited for Tails to tell him where the next shard was.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Constructive criticism is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic the Robotic Crisis**

**Part Four**

Sonic was sitting on a rock, looking at the robotic remains of his old friend. He was waiting for Tails to call and tell him where the next shard of the Time Stone was. He had been waiting for a few minutes now. He kept remembering everything that he and Knuckles had done together. Once Sonic got all of the time shards, the first thing he would do was to set everything back to normal. He was about to lay down when he finally heard Tails' voice.

He said, "Sonic I've located the next shard. It's on Angel Island. There's something weird though. Angel Island seems to be breaking apart!"

"Speaking of Angel Island, I just fought and destroyed a roboticized version of Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Then maybe Robotnik is to blame for this. If he is, it won't be long at all before he has the next time shard! You have to get there fast. In fact, you would get there faster if you came to my house. Then I could fly you there on the Tornado," Tails said.

"Alright! I'll be there right away!" Sonic said.

Sonic immediately dashed back toward Tails' house. He zigzagged around rocks, spindashed down hills, all the while wearing a large grin on his face. Going fast was his only relief right now; otherwise, he'd be feeling guilt over Knuckles. It didn't take him much time at all to get to Tails' house. He walked in to see Tails' working on the Tornado. As he took a few more steps, he heard Tails' say, "Finally, I'm done. Oh, hi Sonic. Come on get in the Tornado. Let's go!"

"Ok, I'm on, lets go!" Sonic said as he climbed on the wing of the plane.

Then Tails flipped a switch and started the engine. Within a few seconds, the plane was off Tails' runway and in the air. In two hours, Angel Island emerged into Sonic's line of sight. To his surprise, he didn't see any giant battle ships or massive hordes of robots; all he saw was a group of platforms floating in the ocean. As they approached, a missile flew from the ground and collided with the tornado's wing. The wing was ripped off and sent into the ocean. Without the wing, Tails couldn't keep the Tornado steady. The airplane caught fire started to spiral out of control. Before the Tornado crashed, Tails and Sonic parachuted off the Tornado. They slowly drifted apart in the air, eventually landing on platforms a few miles away from each other. Sonic was on a large western platform, while Tails was on a small eastern platform.

When Sonic landed, he immediately ran toward the center island to meet Tails. Once he got to the edge of his platform, he jumped and landed on the next. Since this platform had trees, Sonic climbed to the top of the highest one and looked around. He saw Tails twelve platforms away. He spindashed down the tree and started running. He broke the sound barrier and jumped. His speed propelled him above the next large platform. When he landed, he started to spindash. He pounded through a nearby rock and into a large forested area. Upon entering, he slowed down so that he could navigate through the trees. There wasn't much light in that area, so Sonic had to strain his eyes just to see a few feet in front of him. In the dark he was easily ambushed by four robots that hid in a rather large bush. They all slammed into Sonic. He lost his breath and he stumbled backwards into a tree. Then he saw the robots come toward him, he dodged their charge by ducking. The four bots slammed into a tree, the tree cracked and fell. Light pored in through gap. That's when he noticed that the four robots looked like one of his old foes, Silver Sonic (Sonic's first robotic look a like, appeared in Sonic2). They all turned toward Sonic, ready to fight.

When Tails landed, he flew in the air to look around. He tried to call Sonic via communicator, but it was damaged when he landed. To remedy this, he started to fly toward the place the time shard was, confident Sonic would find him. After a few seconds, Tails was fired upon. He narrowly dodged the first volley of incoming lasers, but was hit by the second. He was barely able to keep flying, but he had to get the time shard. He dodged the next three volleys and landed on a platform. From there he walked for a few yards, resting his tails so that he wouldn't fall in mid-flight. When he reached a rock, he climbed to its top and resumed flying. He continued to fly until he got on the island that held the time shard. He landed on a large log and started walking. Before he took more than five steps, he was surrounded by Egg Robes (Robots that have lasers and resemble Robotnik). Tails jumped onto a branch of a large tree just in time to dodge the laser fire from the robots. He kept climbing higher and higher into the tree, where the branches would act as shields.

At least for a little while.

The four robots quickly spindashed toward Sonic. He dodged by jumping in the air. When he looked down, he saw that the robots did the same. So he spindashed downward, and collided into them. He drove them straight into the rocky ground. When he stood up, he looked down and saw the four robots with half of their bodies in the ground. Then he dashed off toward his destination.

When he got to the final platform, he heard Tails scream. So he started to run in that direction.

The Egg Robos were all around Tails, they had shot down the tree he was on. Tails was lying on the ground. Tails thought he was going to die. The robots were charging their lasers. He was too scared to move. Then there was a blue flash. All twenty Egg Robos fell to the ground in pieces, and Sonic was standing in front of them.

"Sonic! I'm so glad you're here!"

"It's alright Tails. I'll always be here to save you,"

"Ok, its time to get the next shard!"

"Right Tails!"

Then they both dashed off toward the next time shard. When they were approaching the next shard, something started to come out of hiding. It was an enormous ship! When Sonic and Tails stopped to look at it, something shot out of the side. It was Robotnik in a newly designed machine that had spikes all over it. Sonic, upon seeing him asked, "How are you here? I thought you fell in the ocean!"

"Hoho! I'm not the one that you should be worrying about! Robo Sonic is! When you spindashed him and sent him into the Crystal Generator, there was an explosion. But Robo Sonic didn't get scratched! He was actually super charged! Right before my flying city sank; Robo broke out, went in the water, and saved me! And now he'll destroy you! Robo! Kill Sonic!" Robotnik commanded.

Then a blue streak flew from the ship and landed in front of Sonic. It was Robo Sonic, and this time he had a blue aura around him. Sonic instantly jumped in the air, and Robo Sonic followed. Before Sonic could try to spindash downward, Robo Sonic grabbed him and threw him straight into a large rock. When Sonic got up, he tried to jump off it before Robo could tackle him, but to no avail. Robo slammed Sonic deep into the boulder. Then Robo Sonic flew out with Sonic's time shards and punched the rock. The boulder crumbled, with Sonic trapped inside. Tails tried to save Sonic, but Robo flew down and grabbed him. He threw Tails in the air and dashed toward him. Right before Robo hit Tails; Sonic burst out of the rubble and collided with Robo. Robo fell to the ground, Sonic on top of him punching away. Sonic's punches seemed to be having no affect, so he jumped in the air and spindashed downward. He slammed into Robo and kept spinning. When he finally stopped, Robo was, to Sonic's dismay, merely covered in scratches. The attack hadn't done nearly as much as Sonic thought it would've. Sonic stepped back in disbelief. How could he endure that attack? In the time it took for Sonic to blink, Robo leapt from the ground and grabbed Sonic's neck. His claws started to dig into Sonic's skin. Robo was about to try and rip out Sonic's lungs when something hit him from behind. Tails had spindashed straight into him. When Sonic was fell to the ground he said, "Good work Tails! That that was a great spindash!"

"Thanks Sonic! Let's finish this!" Tails replied.

Robo Sonic was sent soaring for a few yards before he landed in a bush. When he stood up, he immediately dashed toward Sonic. Sonic quickly slid to the side to dodge the oncoming attack. Robo detected the movements and instantly turned toward Sonic who was bracing for impact. The strength of Robo's attack was reduced because Sonic held out his hands, but Sonic was still sent flying.

While Robo was busy fighting Sonic, Tails took the bag of time shards from him and dashed off. He was running toward the next shard when Robotnik floated in front of him. Tails quickly spindashed under him and grabbed the shard. After he put the shard in the bag and turned around, he was surprised to see a group of spikes flying toward him. He tried to jump out of the way, but was hit. A spike had pierced through one of his tails, pinning him to the ground. He looked up to see Robotnik hovering toward him. Eggman crossed his arms and screamed, "Hahaha! You've failed fox! Your fate has been sealed! I'll kill you now, but first, of course, I'll be needing those shards. If you refuse, I'll put you through excruciating pain. You've already seen how painful these spikes are! So give up! You have no hope!"

"Sonic wouldn't give in to you, so neither will I!" Tails replied.

"Very well! I'll kill you!" Eggman exclaimed.

Right before Robotnik could fire, something slammed into his vehicle from behind. Sonic had spindashed Robo Sonic into it. Robotnik fell to the ground, with Robo Sonic stuck on one of the spikes. Tails took this time fly back to the Tornado to try and fix it. Sonic, on the other hand, started to slowly walk toward Robo Sonic. He was going to make sure that Robo was finally destroyed. When he got within a few feet of Robo, he stopped. Robo's hand had twitched, which meant he was still alive. Sonic waited for twenty seconds before he took another step. It had been a bad move. Robo Sonic used his engine to blast off of the spiky vehicle and kick Sonic. Sonic was sent flying through a tree and into another. His impact caused the tree to crack and fall. Before it landed on Sonic, he rolled to side. He quickly jumped to his feet, but was immediately thrown down. Before he hit the ground, Robo Sonic flew below him and punched him. When Sonic was sent in the air, Robo dashed toward him. Sonic twisted to dodge the oncoming attack. When Robo flew past, Robotnik's vehicle started to float once again. Sonic looked at Robo Sonic who was still heading up. Then Sonic saw Robo turn around to start coming down and thought, _"How does Robo function that well with a gaping hole in his back? He flew into a freaking spike at five-hundred miles per hour! Is he invincible?"_

That's when Sonic jumped to the side in order to dodge Robo Sonic. Robo hit the ground legs first and jumped toward Sonic. Sonic barely jumped in time to dodge the attack. Sonic had aimed his jump so that he would land on Robo Sonic. Once on top of Robo, Sonic pushed down hard. Robo was forced to the ground were he started sliding. Right before Robo slid into a tree, Sonic jumped off. He watched Robo break through two trees and finally stop when he hit a rock. To his surprise, Robo jumped to his feet, with his aura glowing brighter than ever.

Meanwhile, Robotnik was preparing to fire on Sonic (He had to repair his machine after Robo was sent flying into it). Robotnik had a lock on Sonic. He looked at Sonic for a second, then pressed the trigger. Spikes were sent soaring toward Sonic.

Robo stayed still for a second, then launched straight toward Sonic. He moved so fast that Sonic couldn't react. Robo tackled Sonic at 2000 miles per hour. His attack caused Sonic to fly to the edge of the platform, thus knocking Sonic out of the way of the spikes. Then Robo walked up to Sonic, staring straight down at him. When Robo lifted his leg to kick Sonic off the platform, he was suddenly knocked to the side. Tails had rammed into Robo with the tornado. The force of the attack sent Robo Sonic flying off the edge of the platform and into the water. Then Tails turned around to try and land by Sonic, who was barely standing. When Tails did so, Sonic wearily asked, "Is he gone for good?"

"I think so. There's not much of a chance of him surviving after already being that injured," Tails replied.

"I don't think you get it. He kept getting stronger and stronger the more I fought him. His aura kept glowing brighter. I think he got the aura when I knocked him into the Crystal Generator." Sonic said.

"Oh, so it glows brighter the more he fights, and the brighter it glows the more powerful he becomes. I get it," Tails said.

"I have to make sure he's dead. I must wait here!" Sonic replied.

"Sonic! Look out behind you!" Tails screamed.

Robotnik had shot five spikes toward Sonic. Despite his best efforts, Sonic ended up getting cut in the side. As he fell to the ground, Tails jumped out of the tornado and grabbed him. He pulled Sonic beside him in the pilot seat and took off. Tails had to turn the Tornado sharply to dodge dozens of oncoming spikes. He had to keep swerving to avoid all of the many projectiles. It only took a few minutes to get far enough away so that the spikes couldn't reach him, but it seemed like hours. Tails took a quick glance over at Sonic; he didn't look good. He was bleeding badly. That spike really did allot of damage. Tails had to get Sonic to his house -- and fast. He had to treat Sonic's wounds quickly, or he'd surely die.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic the Robotic Crisis

Part Five

Tails had just gotten home with Sonic. Tails had been treating Sonic's wounds while he was unconscious. Tails was almost done when Sonic suddenly jumped in the air and yelled, "I'll destroy you Robotnik! You made me kill Knuckles! Now I'll kill you..." He took a quick look around, confusion on his face. "Whoa, where am I?"

Tails blinked. "Uh… you're in my lab Sonic. You took quite a beating in your last fight. Don't you remember?" Tails asked.

"Vaguely. I remember that we had to get a shard of the Time Stone. I remember parts of my fight with Robo Sonic. And I remember Eggman's spike cutting my side. That's it though," Sonic said.

"Ok, that's better than I thought. You should be able to resume your search for the time shards in a few hours," Tails replied.

"No! I don't have a few hours. We may have enough time shards to steady the time stream. But that's only temporary. If we want any chance of the time stream being repaired, we have to go now!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Alright, you can get going. It'll just take a little while to repair my communicator. It was damaged pretty badly on Angel Island," Tails stated.

"Ok, repair it quickly. I don't have time to wait," Sonic said.

"I will, and here's your bag, it has your shards and a map inside. The map points to where the next shard is, ok," Tails explained.

"Got it," Sonic replied.

Then Sonic dashed out of the house, heading toward the next shard. It was in a place called Decrepit Overpass. It had been one of the first areas to fall to Robotnik. The bridge was very unstable because it was built a mile above a rapidly moving river. It had many turrets and flying robots all around it. It was practically a death trap, with Sonic heading straight toward it.

When Sonic left Tails' house, he was running at eighty mph. Once he hit the grass, it only took a few seconds for him to accelerate to three hundred mph. His head started to drop, his feet started to blur. Then there was a large cracking noise as Sonic broke the sound barrier several seconds later. Each step left a fiery trail. Then he lowered his head, reaching his maximum speed. He was determined to reach his destination as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Robotnik was on Angel Island, running toward his battle ship. When he finally scrambled on, he yelled, "Prepare my submarine! And do it quickly!"

When the submarine was ready, Eggman ran into it. He deployed it and started to steer it downward. When he got to the ocean floor, he saw something. The object was blue and shiny. As Robotnik approached it, a large smile spread across his face. The object was what he was looking for. The object was Robo Sonic.

Eggman clicked a button that made the outside door in a double door chamber open. Then he clicked another button that activated a super magnet. Its magnetic pull yanked Robo Sonic in the chamber.

Once inside, the outside door was shut and the water was sucked out. It was then that Robotnik rushed into the room and grabbed Robo Sonic. With Robo in his right arm, he ran to the control room to steer the submarine to the surface.

Elsewhere, Sonic was anxiously approaching the Decrepit Overpass. He started to slow when he saw seven silhouettes up ahead. Once he got closer, he could make out their shape. They looked kind of like him. He slowed to a halt and yelled, "Hey imposters! Wanna play a game of tag? No? Well then, let's get this fight started!"

Sonic curled into a ball and spindashed toward these new robots. As Sonic was about to hit them, they all curled into a ball and spindashed as well. The attacks collided causing a massive shock wave to erupt. Sonic bounced back and jumped in the air. The robots saw this and did the same. That's exactly what Sonic wanted them to do. While in the air, Sonic started spinning. His spinning forced the air behind him. This caused him to fly into one of the robots. It exploded, sending Sonic flying into the air.

As the rest of the robots landed in one group, Sonic spindashed downward. He landed straight on them. The force of his attack crushed them. Before they could explode, Sonic had already resumed his dash toward the bridge.

When Sonic got within one mile of the bridge, turrets popped out of the ground and started firing. Sonic dodged blast after blast, all the while accelerating. He was about to break the sound barrier when one of the blasts hit his leg.

It sent him tumbling to the ground. Once he rolled to a stop, all the turrets aimed, and fired. Sonic laid flat on the ground so that only a few shots would hit him. Many shots went above him, but a few hit his arms, legs, and the side of his head. After taking all those hits, he could barely stand up, let alone run.

He thought about not moving, but then he realized, no matter how hard or tough this situation may be, he had to try. The whole universe depended on him. How could he let them down? He wouldn't! He couldn't! He forced himself to stand up and run. He forced himself to keep going.

Sonic's legs were being pushed to their limits. His head was pounding, his arms ached, and most of all, his legs felt like they had five-hundred pond weights attached to them. Through all that, he forced himself to run all the way to the bridge.

"Finally! I made it to some cover! I thought I'd never get out of there!" Sonic exclaimed.

Then Sonic looked at all the holes and robots on the bridge and said, "I think I'll wait a little before I move ahead. I'm in a pretty safe area here. No one can reach me,"

It was then that the bridge collapsed below him. He fell for a few hundred feet before he landed in a river. He was knocked unconscious and washed down the river.

When he finally woke up, he was leaning against a spiky metal wall. He started to climb up it to see where he was when he saw some writing. Written in bold was Hydro Base. It was then he realized where he was. He remembered seeing this place on his map. It was a few miles from the bridge.

Then he thought _how long have I been asleep? That river moves so slowly…have I been out for hours?_

When he finally rose above the surface, Robotnik said, "Commence lifting maneuver!"

A large claw came out of Eggman's ship and lifted the submarine in the air. The submarine slowly rose into the gigantic air ship. Once safely inside, the submarine's door opened. Robotnik charged out with Robo Sonic saying, "Yes! I found him! All I have to do now is fix him and send him after Sonic. Sonic's fate is sealed. Hahahahahahaha!"

Eggman ran into a dark room and set Robo Sonic on it. He pulled out some tools and began repairing.

In about one hour, Robo Sonic was fixed. His aura was once again glowing bright. Robotnik saw this and was pleased. Then he thought, _Wait. I should make him better. Yes, I should give him upgrades. I'll use the super energy he got from the Crystal Generator to power some weapon systems. I'll make him invincible!_

Elsewhere, Sonic was about to reach the top of the spiky wall when he heard something. It was barely audible due to the sound of the river. It was then he realized the sound was coming from his communicator watch. He turned up the volume and heard, "Sonic! Sonic! Please answer! I've had the communicator fixed for twenty minutes now! I haven't been able to get a word from you!"

"I'm all right Tails! I was just knocked in a river,"

"Thank goodness you're alive Sonic! My time shard locator says your shards are at Hydro Base. But are you?"

"Yeah Tails. The bridge broke beneath me and I fell into a river. I was knocked unconscious and carried here by the river. How long would you say I've probably been out?"

"Assuming that you woke up the second you hit Hydro Base… Probably an hour and a half."

"Ok, there are cliffs on either side of me. How do I get back to the bridge?"

"In Hydro Base, there should be an access tunnel that leads up to the surface. It's the quickest way."

"Alright Tails, how do I get in this place?"

"There should be a hole that takes in the river water to the right of you. It should be big enough for you to fit in."

"Ok. I'll find it. Call me in a few minutes Tails."

"Got it!"

Sonic dropped in the water and allowed the water to carry him to the hole. It was about three feet across and four feet tall. The water current almost completely filled it. Sonic struggled to hold his head above the water while he was swept away into the tunnel.

The tunnel carried him for around two minutes. At the end, he was dropped into a large container. There was a platform that hung from the wall about one foot over the water. Behind it was a large metal door. Sonic grabbed the platform and scrambled atop it. When he finally got on it, he looked down at the water.

After a few seconds, a hole opened up at the bottom of the tank. The water started to spiral downward into the hole until the tank was empty. Then the hole shut and the water from the outside started to pour in again.

Sonic tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. He sat down, with legs dangling off the platform, waiting for Tails to call him.

He didn't have to wait long. Tails called after a few seconds. He said, "Sonic. Do you read me?"

"No, but I do hear you."

Tails laughed for few seconds before he spoke again. He said, "Sonic, you are in Hydro Base. Right?"

"Yes, and I don't know where to go next. I have a locked door behind me. It looks pretty tough."

"Look to your right. There should be a key pad."

"I see it, what's the code?"

"Hold on Sonic. It'll just take a few seconds to hack into their data base."

"Just try to hurry up."

Sonic waited for about twenty seconds. He was looking at the water tank below to occupy his time. He was about to ask Tails how much longer it would take when he said, "Sonic, I'm done. The code is 5754329. Repeat, 574329."

"Good, I was getting bored."

He typed in the code and turned the door handle. Sonic had to push with all of his might to move the large metal door. Once the door was opened two feet, he slipped through. The room he entered had a large number of catwalks suspended five-hundred feet above a pool of water.

There were five holes on the walls. Those holes had large turbines in front of them that spun when the water came out of the holes. When Sonic saw this, he realized what this place was. It was a power plant.

He looked at the map again, and saw that this place was located where five rivers intersected. Then he folded the map and put it in his bag.

After the map was safely put away, Sonic walked to the first catwalk. While he was walking, he pressed a button on his communicator and asked, "Where do I go from here Tails? I'm on the catwalk directly in front of the door."

"Just keep walking. There will be three doors. Go through the one on the far right. From there, walk down the hall until you hit a right turn. You take it and follow it to a door. Walk in it and up some stairs. At the top, you'll find the access tunnel you've been looking for."

"Ok, I think I can remember all that."

"Good, call me when you get there."

Then Sonic ran across the catwalk and stopped at the three doors. He waited for a few seconds, trying to remember which door Tails told him to. Finally, he got bored and ran through the middle one.

The room he entered was large and dimly lit. When he walked a few more steps in, he noticed that this wasn't the place he needed to go. So he ran out of the room and stopped at the three doors again.

After a few seconds, he ran into the third one. Once inside, a loud speaker said, "Warning! Warning! Unidentified creature in authorized personnel only area. Intruder will be terminated if he does not represent identification."

Upon hearing this, Sonic dashed out of the room and into the only door he hadn't tried. He entered and ran down the hall. His footsteps were ripping the tile floor apart. Alarms were echoing through the structure. As he ran, he wished he had paid more attention to what Tails had told him to do.

Meanwhile, Robotnik was changing various parts of Robo Sonic's body in ways that would allow him to use his super energy in more efficient ways.

For example, he placed a compact beam in Robo Sonic's arm that draws off the power he absorbed when he was knocked into the Crystal Generator.

After Eggman finished with all of the upgrades, he screamed, "Finally! It is done! Robo Sonic is practically invincible! All I have to do now, is reactivate him. Then, he will kill Sonic! Hahahahahahaha!"

Elsewhere, Sonic was sprinting toward a large flight of stairs. Red lights were flashing all around him. His body became a blue blur as he neared the stairs.

As he grew closer, he started slow down. He hit the stairs running at one hundred miles per hour. He was moving too fast. He tripped over the first stair and flew up twenty steps. He quickly recovered and resumed his dash toward the top of the stairs.

A few turrets that were placed on the wall started to fire, but Sonic dodged the blasts and kept running. At the top of the stairs, a few more turrets fired at Sonic. He accelerated to dodge the blasts.

The stairs entered into a large metal tunnel that had no lighting. Sonic stumbled on a few rocks on his way though the tunnel. The tunnel slanted upward and had many twists and turns.

Sonic smashed into the wall at the first turn. The experience compelled him to run with his hand toughing one wall. That way he wouldn't run straight into a curve.

When Sonic exited the tunnel, he yelled, "Finally! I'm out of that place. I should call Tails."

Sonic walked to a nearby rock and pressed a button on his communicator. Then he said, "Tails, I'm out of the tunnel and standing a few feet from the river cliff. How far do I have to run to get to the bridge now?"

"Around ten miles."

"Ok, not too bad. I can get there in a minute or two."

"Ok Sonic. Just be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Danger is my middle name."

Tails chuckled, then he said, "Whatever you say."

Then Sonic dashed off, leaving a trail of torn grass behind.

As he ran faster, he lowered his head. Then his feet started to blur, he was approaching the sound barrier. Then there was an ear-splitting noise as he broke the sound barrier.

After that, it wasn't long at all before the bridge was in sight. When he reached it, he slid to a stop. He was on the exiting side of the bridge, instead of the entering one he started out on. First, he looked around for traps, then dashed onto the bridge.

At first the bridge was stable, and there weren't any robots to be seen. However, about one-thousand feet onto the bridge, robots started to appear.

There were twenty robots and they were all Egg Robos. Sonic broke through all twenty of the robots with a single spindash. Then he came out of his spin and kept running.

He was running along the bridge, being careful not step on spots that had cracks. When another Egg Robo appeared and shot the ground in front of him. The blast made a hole that Sonic fell in.

He was rapidly plummeting toward a large rock in river below him. He thought he had no chance. To his surprise, he it a large metal beam that had partially broken off. He grabbed it and climbed up it.

It led to a small hole in the bridge that he crawled through.

Once he crawled through, he ran down the bridge toward the shard.

On his way, a few Egg Robos attacked him. They were quickly met by a spindash which destroyed them.

Sonic kept running until he saw the shard. He slowed to a jog and approached it. Once he got within fifteen-feet of it, gravity became stronger (Due to reality altering affects of the shard.)

The intensified gravity grew stronger and stronger as Sonic walked toward it. At ten feet, the gravity Sonic forced to walk. At five feet, he had to crawl.

Sonic was within grabbing distance to the shard, when gravity suddenly shifted upward.

He flew through the air for ten feet before gravity shifted downward again. Sonic fell flat on his head and dropped to his stomach.

Then he crawled another inch and grabbed the time shard. With the shard in his right hand, he stuck his left hand in his bag to grab the shards he had.

All of his shards had morphed into one piece on contact. This one, however, wouldn't. When he pressed it against his chunk, it would not merge with it. Therefore, he pressed his communicator and said, "Tails. Tails. I have the shard, but it won't morph with the others. What do I do?"

"Try pressing against yours in multiple locations. I think the shards are like puzzle pieces; you have to find the place where they fit."

"Ok, I'll try it. Oh! By the way, do you have the location of the next shard?"

"Yes, but you'll have to come here to know where it is. It's to complicated to tell you via communicator."

"Ok, I'll be there once I figure out where this shard fits."

"Good, I'll be waiting."

It took Sonic forty seconds to place the shard where it need to be and get off the bridge. From there, it only took Sonic a few minutes to get to Tails' house.

Sonic dashed in the door and asked, "Where is it Tails?"

Tails walked to Sonic and drew a line and dot on his map. Then said, it's right there. Just follow the line."

"Got it Tails. I'll get there in no time."

"Ok Sonic, bye."

Sonic dashed out the door and toward his destination, running at sonic speeds.

Meanwhile, Robotnik was recharging Robo Sonic. When the charging was done, Robotnik flipped a switch and said, "Now you shall awaken. It's time for you to _kill_ Sonic!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm sorry about how the last part was boring, so I decided to nake this one more exciting. Hopefully.

xxxx

Sonic the Robotic Crisis

Part Six

xxxx

Sonic had just left Tails' house; his map indicated the house's position. The line went through many enormous areas, but ended at a very familiar place. This place was called Green Hill.

Sonic had already gotten a third of the way there when a small rodent robot popped out of a bush and tripped him. He got up and smashed the robot with his foot. Then, to his surprise, dozens of similar robots popped out of trees, bushes, and holes in the ground.

Then a laser popped out of each of their heads. Sonic instantly spindashed out of the way, but the robots followed.

_How can these things keep up with me?_Sonic wondered. _They can't. That's how._

Sonic pulled out of his spindash and dipped his head. Then everything blurred behind him. He kept accelerating faster and faster. He muttered a couple of unintelligible lines, but he couldn't hear them. He outran his own sound waves.

Then he slowed to a stop because he saw a giant cliff in front of him. He jogged forward and started to climb the cliff. Once he reached a slope on the canyon wall, he tucked into a ball spindashed. He zoomed straight up the slope and to the top of the canyon. _Not to far now, just one hundred more miles to go._ Sonic thought.

Then he dashed into a forest. He stopped just in time to avoid stepping on a serpentine robot. He took a few steps back, then spindashed forward. He plowed through dozens of snake robots before exiting the forest. He didn't stop spindashing until he hit a large rock. It was then that he stood up and looked around. The area was green, but it was flat. Meaning it couldn't have been Green Hill. So Sonic jumped over the rock and dashed forward once again.

_There it is…there's Green Hill. It's been so long since I've been there, I wonder what it looks like?_ Sonic thought.

When he reached the top of the first hill, he looked around in horror. What had once been a land as green and beautiful as Angel Island, was now a metallic mess. _No…!_

Sonic grimaced; it was going to take a lot of work to undo this mess. Which meant it was time for a recharge. He sat down and pulled a snack out of his bag. He was hungry, and he hadn't eaten in a long time. He unwrapped a chilidog and was about to take a bite when something hit him from the side. It was one of seven robots in a group that that eerily resembled Silver Sonic.

"Another one of you, huh. Robotnik is **seriously **overusing the doppleganger thing. At least before the robots were actually strong. You guys are just pathetic."

Then the robots charged at Sonic, moving at top speed.

Elsewhere, Robo Sonic was tracking Sonic. He had just made it through the forest. He could easily follow the line of torn grass that Sonic left when he ran.

Robo had been following Sonic for around ten minutes now, and he knew he was getting closer. As he neared the cliff, he rose into the air and flew over it.

He was moving slightly over Mach 2 at the time. He was conserving most of his energy for his new weapons. Robo flew a little further, but then he stopped. His audio sensors detected a noise. It was Sonic. He instantly poured on the speed. When he got within visual range, he stopped.

He noticed that Sonic was already in a battle. He wanted to win fair and square, not by ganging up on his foe. So he waited as Sonic's battle raged on.

Sonic quickly jumped and bounced off of one of the onrushing robots. Then he turned around and spindashed into one of them, and jumped back. He did so just in time, for it was then that the robot exploded sending shrapnel in every direction.

Two of the six robots had razor sharp fragments of metal sticking into them. Sonic ran to the side of one, and kicked him into the other. They slammed together causing a massive explosion.

"Three down, four to go!" Sonic exclaimed.

Then three of the robots surrounded him. The other floated above him, ready to strike. It was then that the three robots started walking closer. Once they were within five feet of Sonic, two started floating into the air.

One stopped at about four feet in the air while the other stopped at nine. Then the one on the ground charged at Sonic. He flipped in the air to dodge. It was then that the next charged at him. He planted his hands on the oncoming robot's head and pushed himself upward.

Then the third robot charged at him. He turned side ways so that the third robots charge would miss him. He dodged perfectly, but to his surprise, the fourth charging straight down toward him.

He quickly preformed an aerial twist in order to dodge the robot's attack. It worked, the fourth robot slammed down into the other robots, crushing them.

"Finally! I can eat my chilidog!" Sonic screamed as he walked over and took a few bites of his snack.

Then, he heard a noise. He quickly finished his chilidog and looked to see what it was. He looked down the side of the hill in horror. His greatest enemy he had ever faced was standing right at the base of the hill.

"There's no way you're still alive! I saw you sink to the bottom of the ocean!"

"There's no way for you to get rid of me Sonic."

"I seriously doubt that! Once I rebuild the Time Stone, I'll erase you from existence!"

Then the aura that had been surrounding Robo Sonic started to glow brighter. He pointed his right toward Sonic. His entire aura rushed to his hand. Then a circular plate of armor on his palm slid open.

Sonic saw this and stepped back. Then a large blue beam shot out of Robo's hand. Sonic leaped to the side, but not far enough.

The immense explosion caused by the laser launched Sonic fifty feet to the side. All that was left of the hill Sonic had been standing on was a large crater.

_Wow! Simply, Wow. I never knew exactly how strong that laser was going to be, but I never imagined it would be that powerful. It seems Robo gets stronger every time I fight him. Maybe he is right. Maybe he is invincible._

When Sonic landed, Robo dashed toward him. Right before Sonic managed to stand up, Robo lifted him in the air by his neck. Then Robo's aura recharged and rushed through Robo's hands and into Sonic.

Sonic couldn't take it. It was like having massive amounts of electricity shot into him. Sonic was losing consciousness. He had to do something or else he'd die. So he tucked his legs and spun as hard as he could.

It didn't work, so he spun harder. He forced himself to perform a spindash. His spindash was so strong, it caused him to slam into Robo Sonic. Robo let go and stumbled backward. Sonic hit the ground and started running.

He forced himself to keep running, even though the pain was unbearable. He forced himself over and down hills and across rickety bridges. He dodged all attacks from the many types of robots. He forced to his limits and past them. He ran until he reached his absolute physical limit, then he collapsed.

"I need to get the time shard. I have to."

"You'll never make it that far. In fact I'm going to kill you now," Robo Sonic said as he walked toward Sonic.

Sonic scrambled to his feet, and then tried to run. He stumbled on his first step and then was grabbed by Robo Sonic. Then Robo slowly lifted Sonic up by his wrists. Once he reached twenty feet, he threw him. Sonic was sent spiraling straight to the ground where he landed on a rock.

Robo aimed both of his hands at Sonic, his aura shifted to them. It kept getting bigger and bigger, and then he fired.

_This is the end, no more me. The world's been sent spinning into chaos and there's nothing I can do. Wait! Maybe I can use the power of the shards. It may damage the time stream, but without me it's doomed anyway. So, time shards, lend me your strength!_

Right before Robo's blast hit Sonic, Sonic's time shard cluster flashed and time stopped. Sonic got up and looked at the beam that was about to hit him.

It had stopped around two inches from Sonic's head. He slowly got up and started walking toward the next shard. Even with the huge cluster he had, the time stream was falling apart. Using the cluster's power was also weakening the time stream.

Once Sonic got out of Robo's visual range, he stopped using his cluster of shards. That was when he saw the next shard; it was only three-hundred feet away. So he took a quick bite out of one of his chili dogs and jogged toward it; his injuries prevented him from going at full speed.

When he got within two-hundred feet of it, something weird happened. Suddenly, a dragon popped out of the ground.

Then strange things started to appear everywhere. That's when Sonic said, "Looks like my usage of the time cluster sent me back to square one for the time being. I'll have to be careful if I want to get to the shard in one piece."

Meanwhile, Robo Sonic's computer processor was tied in a loop. Finally, he said, "I saw him. He was right there. I saw him. I shot at him, and then he disappeared. Before my laser could vaporize him like it should've, he was gone. How? How could he move so fast? My sensors can detect things moving at up to mach ten. This has proven that he is a very resourceful creature. I will have to remember to rip his lungs out immediately. I shouldn't waste time toying with him."

Elsewhere, Sonic ducked to dodge an oncoming train that had appeared out of nowhere. Then he jumped avoid ten bulls that were charging at him. When suddenly, an arrow flew out of a rock and pierced into his side. He yelped in pain, then dodged an onrushing car.

_I wonder if using my shards was a good idea after all. I think this might be worse than being vaporized by a laser… Or not. Anyway, I have to get that shard. If I don't, everyone's doomed._

Robo Sonic floated up fifty more feet and then looked around. He turned on his ultra sensitive visual detectors and scanned the area for Sonic. It took five minutes for him to find Sonic in the jumbled up mess around the Time Stone shard.

Sonic was only twenty meters away from the time shard when he was spotted. He was moving very slowly due to his injuries. Robo took off after him, thinking he would be an easy catch, but he forgot one thing. He forgot he was dealing with, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Meanwhile, Sonic was dodging all of the weird things that kept flying toward him. All the while, slowly approaching the time shard.

"I'm almost there. Just a little more and it'll be over," Sonic said as he dodged a cluster of flying bowling balls.

Sonic was starting to get tired of this. He curled into a ball and spindashed to the shard. Despite the pain, he got up and reached for the shard. Before he could grab it, something rammed into his side, Robo Sonic. Sonic was sent flying, but quickly jumped to his feet.

He grabbed a seven-inch long three-inch wide rock and said, "You may think you're an indestructible robot. But in all actuality, you have a very big weakness," Sonic stated.

"And what might that be?" Robo inquired.

"The turbine on the front of your body that takes in air for your engine,"

"How exactly is that a weakness?"

"This is how!" Sonic yelled as he rammed the rock into Robo's turbine.

The rock jammed the turbine, causing a chain of small explosions to erupt inside Robo Sonic. Sonic saw this and grabbed the shard. He spared a glance back at Robo and then took off.

One mile later, Sonic pressed a button on his watch and said, "Tails. Tell me where the next shard is. I need to keep moving. Robo Sonic's been chasing me, I temporarily stopped him. I want to get as much of a lead on him as I can so please send it to me now."

"Yikes. I understand. The next shard is ten miles north of your current position."

"Thanks Tails."

"No problem."

Sonic pressed a button on his watch, then spindashed toward the next shard.

Meanwhile, Robo Sonic was trying to remove the rock from his engine. He realized he would have to rip Sonic's lungs out on his first move if he had any hope of beating him.

He finally got it out by turning his engine on maximum power. The turbine spun so fast that it tore the rock to pieces. Then Robo made some minor repairs on his engine and took off.

Elsewhere, Sonic was attaching his new time shard to his cluster while he ran toward the next one. It took him twenty seconds to find the place where it fit, but once he did, he stowed his cluster in his bag and accelerated.

He was determined to keep Robo behind him. He knew he wasn't going to be so lucky in his next fight with Robo.

_Finally, I can see the next shard. It won't be long at all until it's safely stored with my others._ Sonic thought.

Once he got within one-hundred and fifty yards of the shard, he noticed that all the ground around it had been transformed into a lake of lava. The Lake of Lava had a seventy-five yard diameter and had twenty-five large platforms floating over it.

_Alright. Now all I have to do is jump from platform to platform until I get to the shard. Then I'll have six shards._

Meanwhile, Robo Sonic was closing in on Sonic's position. It wouldn't be long until he had Sonic in his grasp.

_There he is. He doesn't even know I'm here. He'll be quite surprised when I fly down and rip his lungs out. Time to go_.

Sonic jumped to the first platform, then to the second. When he jumped for the next, a fireball shot out of the lava and hit his feet. His momentum carried him all the way to the next platform where he sat down and blew on his feet.

"Ouch! I need to be careful not hit those fireballs. They sure pack a punch!"

Then he jumped toward the next platform and dodged the fireball that shot at him. Right before he could land, something tackled him from behind, sending him to the edge of the platform.

When he turned around and looked up, he saw his attacker. It was Robo Sonic once again. He was standing three-feet in front of him, tapping his foot in impatience.

"What do you want? I thought you'd try to hurt me while I was down."

"You are a worthy opponent. I want to kill you in a fair fight. We move from platform to platform, trying to kill one another. The last Sonic standing will be the winner." Robo answered.

"So I guess you're saying that the world's not big enough for the both of us."

Robo nodded in agreement.

"Well then, let's finish this!

Sonic ran and kicked toward Robo Sonic. Robo dodged and reached for Sonic's lungs. Sonic dodged and swept his leg along the ground, tripping Robo. Then he jumped and spindashed down toward Robo.

Robo scooted to the side and grabbed Sonic when he hit the ground. He sent his aura energy through Sonic, temporarily stunning him. Then he stood up and tried to stomp on Sonic's head. Before Robo's foot hit the ground, Sonic rolled to the side jumped to a different platform.

When Robo Sonic's foot actually did hit the ground, it caused the platform he was standing on to break. Robo quickly spotted Sonic and flew off the platform before it fell. He grabbed Sonic before he could move and slashed at Sonic's chest with his claws.

Sonic jerked back and looked at his chest. It had five deep scratch marks on it. He tucked into a ball and spindashed into Robo Sonic. Robo scooted to the side and grabbed Sonic in mid air.

_No! Robo's too good. How can I fight him. No matter what I do, he always comes back. He seems invincible._

Robo Sonic slammed Sonic against the ground a few times then threw him to a far away platform.

Sonic jumped to his feet and looked around, he saw nothing. When he jumped to the next platform, Robo flew down from above and slammed Sonic to the ground.

Then Robo's aura gathered around his hands and started floating up. He released all the built up energy in a blast. Sonic looked up and jumped off the platform just in time to dodge the blast.

Once Sonic landed on the other platform, Robo flew down and punched him. While Sonic was still flying from the force of the punch, Robo flew behind him and kicked him.

Sonic was sent flipping through the air before he hit a platform and slid to a halt. He quickly stood up and surveyed the area for Robo Sonic. After a few seconds, he spotted him high in the sky. All of his energy had gathered to his hands.

Then, Robo fired a volley of energy orbs down to the ground. Sonic jumped from platform to platform dodging all the blasts. Each orb caused the platform it hit to explode, effectively reducing the area Sonic had to maneuver.

"Yikes! You seem to get more and more powerful every time I fight you. It's starting to get creepy," Sonic said as he jumped to another platform.

Every time Robo fired a blast, his aura weakened. Once it disappeared, Robo flew down to let it recharge.

_This is my chance._ Sonic thought as he started running toward the platform Robo was on.

When Sonic got there, Robo stood straight up and stared at him. His look practically said 'come and get me'.

When Sonic started to run forward, he noticed that Robo's body weight shifted. Therefore, Sonic tucked into a ball and put all of his force into a spindash aimed for where Robo's body was moving.

The spindash slammed straight into the unsuspecting Robo Sonic, sending him toward the lava. Right before he hit the lava, his aura glowed brighter than ever and formed to his body.

A second later, all that was left of him was a slightly brighter portion of lava. Sonic looked down and said, "That's what you get… Imposter."

Then he grabbed the time shard and jumped away from the lake of lava. He landed on a rock and said, "Tails. Whenever you locate the next shard, tell me. I need to take a nap. I just destroyed my arch enemy and I'm tired."

"Will do Sonic."

"Thanks Tails. I'm taking a nap."

Then Sonic laid his head against the rock and fell asleep.

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic the Robotic Crisis

Part Seven

Sonic woke up to the sound of Tails' voice; it was saying, "Wake up Sonic. You're snoring. Wake up, I know where the next shard is!"

"Huh? Oh! Tails! Where is it?"

"It's forty five-miles to the south of your position, at the beginning of one of the rivers that goes to Water Base."

"Got it! This whole Time Stone crisis thing will be over in no time."

"Good, I'll call you when I locate the next shard."

"Okay Tails, bye."

"Bye Sonic."

Then Sonic pulled a compass out of his bag, looked at it, then ran south. Two minutes later, Sonic spotted some robots.

_Ugh. More Egg Robos. I wonder why Robotnik's been using them so much lately? I guess he really likes to see his face on his robots._

Sonic slowed to a stop, then spindashed. The Egg Robos turned just in time to see a blue ball pierce through them.

When Sonic landed, he looked back at the destroyed robots and smirked. "They just don't make robots like they used to. It's a real shame."

Then he turned and resumed his dash to the next shard.

Around two minutes later, Sonic spotted the river. He dashed to it and ran along side it. Then he saw that there was a long clear stretch ahead, so he dipped his head and pored on the speed.

In a few seconds, Sonic's features blurred and he broke the sound barrier. A large grin spread across his face as he ran faster and faster.

He was about to reach his maximum speed, when he blinked. In the small time it took for his eyes to close and open, he ran straight into a tree.

Due to Sonic's speed, he broke straight through the tree and tumbled to the ground.

"Ow! I need to watch where I'm going."

Then Sonic jumped to his feet and resumed his dash. When he reached he broke the speed of sound, he decided to run on a stretch that wouldn't have trees he could run into.

He jumped to his right, landed on the slow moving river, and started running atop it. Since it was only a slow moving river, the fact that he was running upstream didn't affect his speed.

A smile was on his face as he kicked up the water he was running on. He knew that if he slowed, he would plunge into twenty-foot deep river. He kept running.

In fact, he accelerated. He kept running faster and faster until he reached his absolute maximum speed. All of his body blurred, every footstep on the water heated it so much that it almost boiled.

Sonic continued his mad dash until he saw a glowing light in the distance. He hopped onto land and slowed down.

As he approached the light, he saw that it was the next shard. He also saw that Robotnik had gotten to it first. Robots were lifting it into the air while others held weapons and were scanning the area.

_I need to get that shard and get out of here, but how will I do it?_ Sonic thought as he slowly crawled closer to the robots.

Then Sonic came up with an idea. He grabbed a rock and threw it past the robots that were scanning the area. When they turned to look at the rock, Sonic spindashed into two of the robots and kicked another. Then he jumped and bounced off one the robot's head.

He was soaring through the air, flying toward the robot holding the shard. When he reached it, he yanked it out of the robot's grasp. Then he realized there was no way he could stop himself from falling into the river below. So he attached the shard to his cluster, put it in his bag, and braced for impact.

When he hit the water, his bag was forced open, and his cluster fell out.

Sonic grabbed his bag before anything else could fall out and rose to the surface.

Four humanoid robots floated to him and grabbed him by his arms and legs. They carried him onto land and tied him up with metal chains. Then they started to carry him into the air, floating toward a large air ship that was called Beta Five.

Meanwhile, Robotnik was in a machine, floating toward the lake of lava. He stopped around the edge and pressed a button. An electro magnet shot out of his vehicle and activated.

Then, something started to rise out of the lava. It was a shiny blue object with various holes in it. Once it was out of the lava, it could be identified as Robo Sonic, but not very easily.

His aura was fading, his body was covered with holes, and parts of his armor were black. When Robo flew up and stuck to the electro magnet, Lava pored out of his body and fell back into the lake.

Robotnik floated his machine over land and put Robo on the ground. Then Eggman jumped out of his machine and ran to Robo Sonic.

When he kneeled beside him, Robo said, "I used my aura as a shield, but it didn't hold forever. I have suffered severe damage, and can no longer function. If I am not repaired within three hours, I'll be permanently lost."

"Don't worry Robo; I'll have you fixed in no time at all."

Then Robotnik once again lifted him with the magnet, and flew toward one of his flying ships called Omega Seven.

When he got there, a bird shaped robot informed him of the capture of Sonic. Upon hearing it, he told the robot captain of the ship to head toward the captured Sonic.

Then he carried Robo to a large metal table where he started repairing him.

"I'm actually glad you were damaged to such an extent. I have new armor and some more advanced technology to install. With it, you will be unstoppable! Hahahahahahaha!"

Elsewhere, Sonic was just being dragged into an air ship. The robots dragged him through various parts of the ship, heading toward the detention block.

The final area before the detention block was a room with many turning gears with diameters ranging from ten-feet to thirty.

Once they entered the detention block, they dropped Sonic in a cell. When they tried to shut the cell door, Sonic stopped it with his foot. Then he wiggled to his feet and hopped to gear room.

He walked to a few medium sized gears and wedged a few of the links from his chain in between them. They turned and crushed the chain, letting Sonic free.

Then Sonic wiggled out of the rest of his chains and ran into the next room. He remembered that this room had a map of the ship in it. The map was giant and had a dot in the place that it was. Sonic grabbed the map and started to follow it to the pilot area. After fifteen rooms, he ran into some robots. Their arms turned into cannons that opened fire upon Sonic, but he dodged and ran past them.

The next room was huge, and there was a large robot with two armored legs and large plasma cannons mounted on its shoulders. It also had a machine gun on its chest and rocket launchers on the ends of its bulky arms.

"If you're here to stop me, I have one thing to say. No way."

Then the robot fired four rockets toward Sonic. He dodged by back flipping and jumping to the side. Then the robot unleashed a barrage of machine gun fire which Sonic dodged by running along the wall.

"If that's the best you got, then you don't stand a chance," Sonic said as bounced off the wall and kicked the giant robot.

Sonic's kick did nothing but hurt his own foot. The robot's armor was too thick to be penetrated so easily.

When Sonic landed, the robot fired his two plasma cannons at him. When Sonic dodged, he was surprised to see that the walls of this room reflected the plasma blasts. Sonic could barely track the blasts as bounced from wall to wall.

The blasts kept coming after him; he didn't have any time to think of how to hurt his enemy. Then it hit him; he didn't have to plan at all, just dodge the blasts until they hit his robotic foe.

It took two minutes until one of the blasts to hit the robot. He was expecting the robot to explode or for the blast to pierce through it, but he didn't expect the blast to bounce off it.

It caught him totally off guard. While he was distracted, the other blast almost hit him. When he dodged it, the blast that bounced off the robot soared by him.

Both blasts bounced off the wall behind him and to the other side of the room. Then the robot launched eight rockets at him. He eluded them and started to charge up a spindash.

Then the robot fired a barrage of bullets toward Sonic while he was charging his spindash. When the bullets hit him, they bounced off due to the speed at which he was spinning.

Right when one of the lasers was about to fly back and hit Sonic, he released his spindash and drilled through the robot's leg. Once through, the robot fell to the ground. Then Sonic turned his spindash around and drilled through the robot.

He finally stopped, stood up, and turned around. In a few seconds, the robot exploded. Then Sonic jumped over its remains and dashed out the next door. He ran through a few more rooms before he reached the bridge.

Once there, he destroyed all the security robots and ran to the robotic pilot. He tucked into a ball and spindashed into the robot. The force sent both the pilot and his seat flying.

Then he approached the control panel. He saw the lever labeled 'Vertical Movement', and he moved it so that the ship would take a dive downward.

Once the ship was one thousand-feet from the ground, he started to slow his descent. He finally stopped at twenty five-feet from the ground.

From there, he pressed the self-destruct button. Then he jumped in the air and spindashed downward hard enough to break through the floor of the ship and land on the ground. He looked around and saw that the ship had flown to Water Base.

Then he realized that the ship must have tracked his cluster of shards here. The river had to have carried them deep within the watery power plant known as Water Base.

He looked up and remembered that the ship was due to blow any second. The only place that would be guarded enough to protect him from the explosion was the power plant in front of him.

So he spindashed through one of the walls in the building and ran into the next room. He was knocked to the ground by the shockwaves created by the explosion, but was safe. He stood up and said, "I'm glad that's over. Now where do I go next?"

Meanwhile, Robotnik was finishing his repairs on Robo Sonic. He had installed better armor, a quicker reflex processor, a more powerful engine, and an aura manipulating plate on the back of Robo's hand.

"We're almost there Robo Sonic. Soon you'll be able to kill Sonic. He's chained up waiting for you. All you'll have to do is…"

Robo interrupted Eggman by saying, "I won't just kill him while he's defenseless. I want a fair fight. I want to prove to the world that I am his better."

"Very well then, we'll take him to an enclosed area where you can fight him fair and square."

Then the same robot that told Eggman of Sonic's capture, came in and said, "Sonic has escaped from and destroyed air ship Beta Five. He is inside Water Base, the area that his cluster of time shards drifted into."

"What! How could he escape! Anyway! We mustn't let him get the cluster before us! Stop him at any cost!" Robotnik screamed.

"Yes master. I will transmit that message to all robots in the area," The robotic bird said before it flew away.

A few seconds later, Robo said, "I think I might enjoy this. He runs through Water Base, I chase him. It's perfect for our final battle."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Robotnik said before he left the room and walked toward the bridge.

Not too far from there, Sonic was walking through Water Base. He thought he was hopelessly lost until he found a map and a booklet on a pedestal. He took the map and booklet, and then sat down.

He looked at the booklet and read what it said about happened to the water after it was used to spin the main turbine. It said that the water ran through a second, smaller turbine and was then pumped out into the ocean. The reason behind it is because there was no place to store it.

It went on about how Water Base used to be a big lake and so forth. Sonic was more concerned about the fact that if he didn't find the cluster, and fast…it would be pumped into the ocean.

He looked at the map to see where the next turbine would be and dashed toward it. A few rooms later, there was a door with a security camera in above it.

Unfortunately for Sonic, he didn't notice the camera and dashed right in front of it. It recognized him from the last time he was in Water Base. It set out a class two red alert to all the security systems in the power plant.

Suddenly, two turrets popped out of panels on the wall and fired at Sonic. He barely dodged the blasts by jumping in the air, and in mid jump, he spindashed into one the turrets.

He angled himself in such a way that when the turret exploded, it would launch him into the other turret.

With both of the guns destroyed, Sonic broke the door down by spindashing. Then he walked into an oh-so familiar room. There were catwalks head from every direction to every other direction.

He looked at the map but was confused by how the map showed it. So he clicked a button on his communicator and said, "Tails. Tails, do you read?"

"Yes Sonic, but I want to know why my machine says that your communicator and your cluster of time shards are in different places."

"Long story, but here's the idea. I lost my shards in the river and I was taken on to a ship. From there I escaped and blew it up. Now I'm here and I want to know how to get the shards back before they're flushed into the ocean."

"You should be able to pick the cluster up at the second turbine it goes through. Jump to the platform to your right and walk down it. Then you'll d see seven doors. Go through the middle one. Walk through a large chamber and down some stairs. Then grab the cluster as it comes out of the second turbine."

"I got it Tails. You've been real helpful," Sonic said as he turned off his communicator.

He looked to his right and jumped to the catwalk. He walked to the doors, went through the middle one, and then he stepped into a large chamber. He looked around and remembered that he didn't tell Tails that he hset off the security alarm.

All around him were robots and turrets of all shapes and sizes. He took a step forward and said, "Alright. Come and get me!"

Meanwhile, Robotnik was walking toward the room Robo Sonic was in. When he got there, he said, "We're here Robo Sonic. It's time for you to destroy Sonic."

"Finally! I can't wait to tear that meddlesome hedgehog to pieces!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

Robo Sonic dashed out of the air ship and started flying toward water base. He stopped around one-hundred feet above the power plant and scanned the building for Sonic's bio signature.

It took a few seconds find Sonic's bio signature, but once he did, Robo dashed toward the room it was in. He floated three feet above the roof and scanned inside with his X-ray vision.

When he saw that Sonic was in a fight, he dropped onto the building roof and waited. Watching every move his foe made.

Meanwhile, Sonic was in an intense battle. Three humanoid robots shot at him, he dodged by jumping to the side.

Then five turrets released a wave of laser fire that Sonic dodged by doing a back flip.

Then an eagle shaped robot tackled him from behind. He fell to the ground, but jumped in the air to dodge a few laser blasts.

Then he spindashed into a few turrets tucked to dodge a hawk shaped robot. When it flew over him, he grabbed its legs and threw it into a humanoid robot.

Then a spider-shaped robot dropped on top pf him. It had razor sharp teeth and tried to bite Sonic. He grabbed the spider robot and threw it into a few turrets.

Then he tucked into a ball and spindashed forward, destroying six humanoid robots. When he stood up, six turrets released an onslaught of fire. Sonic back flipped to dodge the first volley, and side jumped to dodge the next.

Then he was grabbed from behind by a humanoid robot. When he realized he couldn't wiggle free, he tucked into a ball and spun as fast as he could. He kept going until the robot's arms were sawed off.

The robot tried to step back, but Sonic jumped and kicked its head off. Then he turned around and spindashed into a few dog shaped robots.

When Sonic looked up, he saw a few hawk bots flying toward him. Right as they were about to crash into him, he jumped in the air and landed on top of them.

They hit the ground and were smashed into pieces. Sonic grabbed a few of the plates of metal that came off of the robots and threw them into some turrets.

When the turrets blew up, Sonic spindashed into some of the other various types of robots, causing them to explode.

Then five turrets started to fire at him. He jumped in the air to evade the blasts that soared at him. Then he grabbed a robot that looked like a floating orb and threw it at the turrets.

It exploded on impact, destroying all five of the turrets that had shot at him. Then Sonic turned around to see some enormous crab-like robots with lasers in place of eyes approaching him.

He jumped over one and spindashed downward, piercing straight through it. Then he ran under a second one and broke its legs with a spindash. When it fell to the ground, Sonic jumped on and bounced off it.

He landed on a different one and peeled a plate from its armor away. Then he tore some of the exposed gears and wires out. Then the robot started randomly firing its lasers.

It fired at everything that moved, destroying ten robots in the process. This included two other crab robot; it finally fell to the ground, its power expended. Then Sonic tucked into a ball and spindashed straight through the side of another crab robot.

When he looked up, he saw a different robotic crab aiming its lasers at him. Sonic dashed to the side just in time to dodge the crab's blasts. Then he jumped and spindashed through the robot's face.

When he burst out of the other side, he saw one of the orb shaped robots flying toward him. He rolled to the side in order to dodge the onrushing orb. He looked back and saw explode right where he was standing moments ago.

Then he jumped, spindashed into, and jumped off the last crab robot. He landed and looked back to see the robot he had just hit fall. He turned around and saw the rest of the robots charging at him.

"Ah! This doesn't look good!" Sonic yelled as he turned around and ran.

He could only go ten feet before he hit the wall. Sonic turned around, and saw the army of robots all around him.

They were about to swarm him when something broke in from the roof and destroyed every last robot.

Robo Sonic had destroyed thirty of the enemy robots in twenty seconds. Then he looked up and said, "Sorry. I wanted to finish you off."

"Sorry Robo. Can't fight right now. My shards could be flushed into the ocean at any moment. Glad you understand, bye."

"Can't let you do that. We fight here, and now."

"Ugh! Just hold on! It'll only take a second!"

"No. We fight now!"

"I can't do that. So I'll be leaving!"

Sonic tried to spindash under Robo's legs, but was grabbed and thrown back. Then he bent his legs, tried to jump over Robo Sonic. Right when he was directly over his foe, Robo Sonic flew up and slammed Sonic into the roof.

Then Robo grabbed Sonic's legs and threw him to the ground. Sonic landed with a loud **boom** on the hard metal floor. He saw that Robo was still above him and dashed toward the stairs that would lead him to his shards.

Robo flew right in front of the door and punched Sonic when he tried to run through it. Sonic fell back, but instantly jumped to his feet and spindashed toward Robo Sonic.

Robo held out his hand, and manipulated all of his aura into a shield. When Sonic hit it, it spread out and formed around him. Robo created a small hole in the orb that enveloped Sonic and started to fire a steady blast at him.

The pain was excruciating. Sonic felt like his body had been put in an oven that was turned to eight hundred-degrees. He knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what.

Then, it hit him. He may not have the rings to use all his emeralds, but he could still use them individually. So he held up the red and blue emeralds and said, "Chaos Control!"

With blinding speed, Sonic broke out of the aura barrier that contained him and dashed down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he was amazed to see Robo Sonic standing in front of him.

Robo held out his hand and said, "You're fast, just not as fast as me."

Sonic took one step back in disbelief, then saw the cluster of shards come out of a turbine to his right. He reached for it, but was pulled back by Robo; the robotic hedgehog immediately rammed his knee into Sonic's back.

He broke free of Robo's grasp and dove down into the water tank to retrieve the cluster. He saw the time cluster sinking in the water and swam after it.

When he grabbed it, he looked down and saw the hole that drains the water into the ocean opening. He stuffed the shards in his bag and tried to get to the side of the tank.

No matter what he did, Sonic was still being pulled toward the hole. Sonic hoped that the water would drain before he was sucked into the ocean, but seriously doubted it.

He thought he was dead for sure, he closed his eyes and used every last bit of strength he had to resist being pulled into the drain. To his surprise, the pull started to weaken.

He opened his eyes and saw that the water level was at his stomach. Then he took a few more steps toward the hole and said, "I'm glad that's finally over. I had almost lost hope that it would ever stop."

Right as the water reached Sonic's ankles, Robo flew down and slammed Sonic into the hole. Sonic tried to grab the ledge of the hole, but it was too slippery.

Then he pressed his back against one side of the hole, and his hands and knees against the other. Then he slowly forced himself up the drain. Robo Sonic was genuinely surprised to see Sonic emerge out of the hole.

When Sonic got to his feet, he said, "Come now Robo. Did you seriously think you could get rid of me that easily?"

"I did, but it seems I was wrong. You are more resourceful than I thought. Once again, it seems that I'll have to kill you with my bare hands to make sure you're dead."

"I guess we're both annoyingly clever. I thought I'd gotten rid of you quite a few times, yet you keep coming back."

"That is because I am unstoppable. You, however, are not."

"Alright! I'd like to see you test that theory. Bring it on, faker!"

"All right then, prepare yourself."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic the Robotic Crisis**

Part 8

Prologue

At the end of **Sonic the Robotic Crisis** _Part Seven_, Sonic stopped himself from being sucked down a drain into the ocean. When he climbed out, Robo Sonic was facing him, ready for a rematch. Sonic decided that he'd agreed to the battle and prepared himself.

xxxx

Part 8

xxxx

Sonic took one step back, then spindashed forward through the air. Robo sidestepped then punched Sonic in mid flight. Sonic was sent flying into a wall by the immense force behind the punch.

Upon impact, the wall that Sonic hit started to crack. Sonic started to stand when Robo held out his hand and fired a blast at Sonic. When it hit, Sonic was forced two foot into the wall.

Robo used this time to fly backward, then charge straight toward Sonic. He forced Sonic through the wall and into another room. Once there, Robo grabbed Sonic by the neck and squeezed.

Sonic was gasping for breath, trying to remove Robo's hands. He was trapped; he thought there was nothing that could save him. Then water rushed from a hole in the side of the wall and fell on Robo.

Robo let go of Sonic and started twitching. He seemed to be reacting violently to the water. Sonic glanced at Robo one last time before spindashing through a wall and entering another room.

Unfortunately, for Sonic, he forgot that making a hole in the wall would drain the water out of the room he was in and into the one he was going to. When he realized this, he looked back and saw Robo Sonic floating in the air.

Sonic didn't know that Robo's recovery would be so quick. So he spindashed through another wall and entered a large square room. From there, he spindashed into all three remaining walls, leaving holes in each, and picked to go through the left one.

When Robo started functioning properly, he followed Sonic's holes all the way until he hit the square room. He looked around and saw three holes.

_Sonic, did you actually think you could fool me that easily?_ Robo thought as he wirelessly hacked into Water Bases security cameras.

Once Robo found where Sonic was, he dashed toward him. When he was nearing Sonic, he poured on his maximum speed and slammed into him. Sonic was sent crashing through ten walls and out of Water Base.

"Ow!" Sonic screamed as he stood up and looked for Robo Sonic.

It took one second for Sonic to see Robo dashing toward him at blinding speeds. He instantly turned tail, and dashed into a nearby forest. He hid in a large pile of leaves and waited.

When Robo flew by, Sonic curled up into a ball and spindashed into him. Robo was sent flying into a tree that snapped in two on impact. When Robo stood up, Sonic ran and drop kicked him.

Robo was knocked to the ground, but quickly jumped to his feet. Then he saw Sonic curl up and start charging a spindash. So he gathered his aura at his two hands and charged.

When Sonic released his spindash, Robo stopped him in mid dash by shooting him with two blasts of energy. Sonic was sent flipping and tumbling backward until he hit a large rock.

Then Sonic looked up and saw Robo flying toward him. He rolled to the side and jumped back. Then he flipped through the air and landed a kick to Robo's head.

Robo's knees bent two inches due to the force of the blow, but Robo was relatively unharmed. When Sonic jumped off him and landed, Robo instantly fired his engines at maximum power and aimed himself at Sonic.

He slammed into Sonic going at speeds of Mach 3.5. Sonic was sent flying backward into a deep part of the forest. From there, he found a large tree with an almost completely hollow trunk and went in it.

Sonic waited in the trunk one minute before something caught his ear. It sounded like something large stepping through a pile of leaves, so he peered out to see what it was.

Then he saw it, Robo Sonic was searching for him. When Robo turned toward him, Sonic pulled his head back into the tree and held his breath. He waited as Robo slowly walked through the forest in his search.

When Robo turned to examine a squirrel that was running through a patch of leaves, Sonic took a quick breath. Robo heard the sound and resumed his course. When he looked into the hollow trunk, Sonic spindashed straight into his face, sending him flying, and dashed further into the woods.

xxxx

When Robo stood up, he floated above the trees and angrily roared, "You can run but you can't hide! Especially once I burn this forest to the ground!"

Then he held out his hands and fired two blasts toward a cluster of trees, causing them to start to burn.

xxxx

"I think that put some distance between him and I. I'll just wait here for a little while. I hope he won't find me too soon. I need to tend some of my wounds," Sonic said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a first aid kit.

He applied some medical cream and was about to apply a bandage when he smelled smoke. He quickly slapped it on to his leg and looked for fire. Sonic looked and saw that the fire was only twenty feet away.

So he dashed toward the tallest tree he could find and ran up to the tip of it.

"Wow! That fire sure has spread. This must be the work of Robo…" Sonic was interrupted by Robo Sonic who slammed straight down into him.

The force of the blow split the tree right down the middle. Both halves fell to opposite sides, while Sonic fell in the middle.

Robo looked down at Sonic, then flew beside him and grabbed one of the tree's halves. Then he lifted it above his head, and slammed it toward Sonic.

Sonic instinctively rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, thus dodging the particularly large tree half. "Alright faker! If you want a fight, come and get it!"

"Very well, but I must warn you, it's your funeral."

"I'm willing to take that chance, so prepare yourself!"

Then Sonic grabbed a vine and swung toward Robo Sonic. Right as Sonic was about to hit him, Robo sidestepped and cut the vine with his claw. Sonic's momentum kept him soaring through the air until hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"You're going to have to try better then that if you want to beat me."

"That was just warm up! Now I'm gonna show you what I can really do!" Sonic said right before he jumped and kicked at Robo.

Robo jumped to dodge and punched toward Sonic who was right below him. Sonic saw this coming and twisted to dodge the punch, then attacked with a spin kick.

Sonic's kick slammed into Robo's head, sending him flying into a large collection of vines. Robo became twisted and tangled between these vines so badly, that he couldn't move.

"Once again you have been defeated so very easily by guess who. Yup, yours truly, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I swear! Once I get out of these vines, you're mince meat!"

"Well, I think I'll at least be fine until then. Smell you later!" Sonic said as he dashed off as fast as he could.

In a few minutes, Sonic was out of the forest and in a large cave with a rocky entrance.

He jumped behind one of the rocks and glanced over it. When he saw that Robo wasn't in sight, he pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Tails! Tails do you read? Robo came back, and I just stopped him. I need to know where the next shard is, and fast."

"**Hold on, just one more sec… there! It's two miles north of your position, in a large rock quarry. The hardest part about getting it will be finding it. It's practically buried under a mountain of pebbles!"**

"No problem, I'll find it in a few seconds. All I have to do is find the place where weird things are happening and go there."

"**That's right, good luck."**

"Ok, bye," Sonic said as he jumped out of the cave and dashed toward the quarry.

A few seconds later, Sonic was standing at the edge of the quarry, looking around for a glowing light. Once he saw it, he tucked into a ball and spindashed straight to it.

The glow was barely noticeable, probably because the actual time shard was underground. So Sonic leapt into the air and spindashed into the rocky dirt.

A few seconds later, Sonic reached the area underground that the shard was located. From there, he grabbed the shard, connected it to his shards, and started climbing back up the hole he had made with his spindash.

Once he reached the top, he pulled out a bottle of water and a chilidog that was safely stored in a plastic bag from his backpack and started eating.

When he was finished, he put the empty bottle in his backpack and used his communicator. He pressed the button and asked, "Where's the next shard Tails? I already have the last one you told me to get."

"**It's twenty five-miles east of your location, hidden in the dunes of a desert."**

Sonic grimaced as he thought of a certain bottle that he had just 'liberated' of its contents. "Oh great! I just drank all my water!"

"**It's all right, you'll find a river before you reach the desert. You can use it to refill."**

"Thanks Tails, bye."

Then Sonic turned off his communicator and dashed off. When he reached the river, something caught his ear. There were a few humanoid robots with boosters instead of legs coming from behind him.

He turned around and immediately ducked to dodge a laser blast. Then he jumped on top of one of the robots and started steering it toward another. Sonic jumped off at the last second so that he wouldn't be caught in the explosion.

When he landed on the ground, the last robot slammed into his back and grabbed him. Its arms had spikes all over them, and they were digging into Sonic's skin.

Sonic broke free of its grasp by twisting to the side, but it caused the spikes to tear deep cuts into his skin. "Agh!" Sonic screamed as his cuts started to bleed.

When the robot dashed at Sonic again, Sonic smiled, then tucked into a ball and spindashed. He slammed straight through the robot so hard that he broke straight through it.

When he hit the ground, he put on a cocky grin and went to fill up his water bottle. Once it was filled to the top, he resumed his dash toward the desert.

The scenery changed in the blink of an eye. The nice green grass changed into dry sand. The humid air instantly christened. Sonic was so shocked by the instant change from a humid environment to an arid environment that he slammed his heels to the ground and stopped.

"Wow! That was fast! Why didn't Tails tell me about the rapid change in climate?" Apparently, he was too hyped up from the battle to think about why exactly he SHOULD be surprised by a desert's dryness. "Anyway, how do I find the shard in such a massive expanse of desert?" Sonic said as put his hand above his eyes and looked around.

While he was looking, a sandstorm started to rise in the distance. When Sonic saw this, he pulled out a pair of goggles from his bag and dashed into the desert.

With his goggles on, Sonic plowed straight in the sandstorm and emerged out of the other side. However, he was hurt. The enormous winds blasted sand into the cuts on his body, causing them sting even more.

Sonic was forcing himself to run faster, even though the cuts on his side felt like people were driving daggers into them.

He forced himself to run deeper and deeper into the desert. The sheer force behind each of his steps was strong enough to kick up a giant trail of sand.

He kept up his speed for a few miles, then he slowed to a stop when he was halfway up a sand dune. He collapsed on the dune's side and reached into his bag. When he felt his water bottle, he grabbed it and started drinking.

He kept drinking until he was out of water, then he remembered what Tails said.

_Tails said that the shard was in the sand dunes. That means I must be close. I just need to hold on a little longer._

With his new determination, Sonic stood up and started running toward the top of the dune. When he reached the top, he curled into a ball and rolled down the hill.

Right when he the bottom, he noticed something. The time shard was jutting out of the sand in front of him. He calmly pulled off his goggles, letting the shard's glow flicker off of his green eyes.

When Sonic bent over to grab the shard, it popped out of the sand and into his bag. That's when he realized something. His cluster of shards was getting so big that it was starting to act like a super magnet.

So he pulled his cluster out of his bag and attached the shard to it. Then he called Tails and said, "I have the shard. Where's the next one?"

"**It's thirty miles south of your position, in a small valley."**

"Thanks, bye." Sonic said as he dashed off in the direction Tails told him to.

Around twenty seconds into his dash, Sonic ran into a robot that was carrying someone away. "Help! Help!" The person cried as the robot dragged it toward a cage.

"You let that guy go! You hear me?" Sonic angrily growled.

When the robot turned around, it said, "All robots, all robots, report to sector seven. I have located primary hedgehog."

Sonic took a step forward then said, "Drop the guy now. Or else I'll turn you into spare parts!"

Then the robot released the creature from its arms and fired its lasers at Sonic. He easily dodged the blasts by hop to the side and back flipping. Then he jumped in the air and spindashed straight down onto the robot.

When he hit it, the metal crumpled, and when he pushed off, the robot fell to the ground. When Sonic landed, he was surprised to see ten flying snakelike robots around him.

When the first charged at him, leaned straight backward, (like in the Matrix) and grabbed its Tails as it flew over head. Then he started swinging it around like a whip.

Once he destroyed four other robots with his new whip, he crushed it against a rock, shattering it into many metal shards. Then he grabbed those shards and threw them at the other snake robots.

After all the robots were destroyed, Sonic used the last of his first aid kit treatments on his various sand blasted cuts. Then he resumed his dash toward the valley.

Around five minutes later, Sonic was standing on top of one of the mountains that tower over the valley.

"What a view," Sonic said as he looked around.

Sonic kept looking until he spotted a glow in the forest. He dashed down the mountain and ran straight to it, but Robotnik had found it first. There were dozens of robots standing around the shard.

When Sonic took a step forward to try and count the number of robots, a red humanoid robot flew to him and said, "YOU ARE THE PRIMARY HEDGEHOG! You must be destroyed! All robots, attack!"

Then the dozens of robots all held their lasers up and fired. Sonic dodged by jumping as high as he could and spindashing downward. He slammed into the ground with such force that cracks spread out in every direction, causing half the robots to fall in them.

When Sonic stood up, he saw that fifty robots remained, and they were pointing all their blasters at him. Sonic took a step back, and then dashed into a group of bushes.

The robots looked at each other in confusion, then started grouping together.

"Bad move!" Sonic said as he dashed behind them and spindashed into them like a bowling ball. Once Sonic completed his attack by piercing through the group, he turned around just in time to see the robots explode.

Sonic put on a cocky grin as he walked over to the shard and grabbed it. Then he reached into his bag, pulled out his cluster of shards, and attached the new one to it.

Then Sonic stuffed the almost complete cluster of time shards in his bag and pressed a button on his communicator.

"Tails, Tails. I have the shard you told me about. Do you know where the next is?"

"**Yeah, it's in some underground tunnels around sixty miles from your position. The tunnels lead to an abandon iron mine. You'll fid the entrance on the side of a mountain."**

"Thanks Tails! Soon the Time Stone will be complete, and all will be set right." Sonic said as he dashed toward the mountain with the tunnel's entrance.

Once Sonic reached the mountain, he reached into his bag and pulled out a waterproof flash light. "Sometimes all the stuff I put in this bag is worth carrying, even though it weighs like twenty pounds." The extra musculature it would develop would be worth; he had to admit that his upper body was nowhere NEAR as strong as his legs.

He pressed the on button and cautiously walked into the cave. Sonic took a few steps, then stepped in something squishy. He looked down and said, "Ewww. I just stepped in bat guano."

How does he know a word like guano?

Then a swarm of robotic bats (Sonic briefly fought down revulsion and confusion at how guano could come from robotic bats) flew down and started biting Sonic. Their armor was weak enough for Sonic to break it with one hand, but there were so many of the it didn't matter.

After a few more seconds of them biting him, he tucked into a ball and broke them off by charging up a spindash. When every last one was destroyed, Sonic looked at the bite marks they left.

Each robot had four teeth that left half-inch deep holes in his skin. He glanced down at the robots one last time then preceded his walk into the cave.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Robo Sonic was finishing a program he had been running since he had gotten stuck in the giant group of vines. "Hmm…that communicator of his…" He had a hunch about who was on the other end of Sonic's communicator.

And he had an idea.

Robo pressed a button on his arm, causing all of his aura to morph onto the plate on his right hand. Then he started to manipulate the energy into different shapes. Once he formed a sword out of energy, he reached out and grabbed it. He used it to cut all the vines that entangled him. Once free, he turned his engines to maximum power and dashed toward Robotnik's base.

xxxx

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned iron mine, Sonic was continuing his search for the time shard. He was jogging (jogging for Sonic is like running 60 mph) through the cave while scanning the walls of the tunnel with his flashlight.

He kept up his pace until he saw a metal support beam in front of him. When he noticed the beam, he instantly slowed down and curved around it. Then he saw some more complete beams and a few broken ones.

He started to slow down, allowing him to dodge all of the beams while looking out for bat robots. Around thirty seconds later, He started to see old, deactivated robots holding piles of iron ore.

_What could cause a place like this to shut down so fast that the carrier robots were just turned off? _Sonic thought as he grabbed a chunk of iron ore and tossed it up and down.

_Beats me, but anyway, I have to keep searching for this shard. I can't be too far from it now._

Then Sonic dropped the chunk of iron and ran faster. He kept running faster and faster until finally, the tunnel started to get brighter. Sonic knew that meant that the shard had to be close, and he was ready to get it and get out of there.

As Sonic kept running, the lights got brighter and brighter. It kept getting brighter until its glow was so prominent that Sonic couldn't see anything else.

It was so bright that Sonic was forced to squint his eyes so that the light wouldn't blind him.

_I wonder if the reason why each shard seems to glow brighter than the last is because they are reacting to my increasingly large cluster of shards. Ah, who am I kidding? That's something Tails should think about, not me._ Sonic thought as started to hold his hands to his eyes.

Sonic slowed to walk when the light became so bright that it was hurting his eyes when they were closed.

While Sonic was covering his eyes, he tripped on what he thought was a long steak, but when he grabbed it, he realized that it was the time shard he was looking for.

He instantly reached into his bag and pulled out his cluster of shards. He rammed it against his new found shard, hoping they would fit. While the push didn't make them connect, it made the shard stop glowing.

So Sonic opened his eyes, but made sure that his cluster and the new shard were touching at all times. It took him around thirty seconds for him to find the exact place the shard fit, but once he did, he curled into a ball and spindashed out of there.

Once he was completely out of the tunnel, he came out of his spindash and sat on a pile of leaves. Then he activated his communicator and said, "Tails, I have the shard fully attached to my cluster, and I'm all the way out of the tunnel. The cluster looks like it's almost complete, where's the next piece?"

"**Oh, well… From where you are, it's five hundred-miles, and my house is on the way. So you should come back to my house and stock up on food and medical aid, then you can go for the shard."**

"Got it Tails. Just let me eat my last chilidog and I'll be there."

xxxx

Meanwhile, Robo Sonic was just getting within eyesight of the fortress that Eggman was in. The mad dictator had flown to this base when he saw Robo Sonic selfishly destroy the robots that were about to destroy Sonic so that he could kill him himself.

Once he reached the gates of the mighty fort, he simply crossed his arms and waited. A few seconds later, a small robotic orb floated to him and asked, "What business do have at Robotnik's grand palace?"

"I have vitally important news for him. Just tell him Robo Sonic's at the gate."

"I shall be back soon with what Robotnik has to say."

Then the robot floated over the wall and slipped into a small hole in the fortresses wall. A few seconds later, the gates opened and Robotnik floated toward Robo Sonic with a jetpack that could fly at fifty mph, and projected a force field around him.

"What is it!" spouted the angry tyrant. He had good reason to be livid. "You betrayed me by preventing Sonic's death! And you were too selfish to let my other robots kill him, so what do you want?" Robotnik furiously asked.

"I have good news," muttered Robo Sonic. "I analyzed his communicator. Just hear me out."

Robo Sonic quickly relayed his plan to Eggman. The doctor's anger slowly gave way to silence, then to awe, then to uproarious joy.

"That's genius Robo! This plan will take care of two birds with one stone! Ahahahahahahaha!" Robotnik screamed. "Soon, Sonic will be gone, and we will do as we please."

"Yes Robotnik, as we please," Robo said as he walked beside Eggman.

xxxx

Elsewhere, Sonic had just finished the last of his chilidogs and was dashing across an enormous field. His legs were a blur and he bore a cocky grin on his face.

Since he saw such a giant field ahead, he decided to go as fast as he possibly could. A blue line trailed him as he sprinted across the vast expanse of terrain. He kept running faster and faster until his whole body started to blur.

"Yahoo!" Sonic screamed as he broke the sound barrier.

The sonic boom sent out vibrations that shook the ground below Sonic. He didn't care, he kept running. It wasn't every day that he found a giant field that he could freely dash on.

He was enjoying every second of it. However, his running met a screeching halt when the field ended. He didn't have time to slow down, and ran straight into a forest, tripped over a stump, and rolled into a tree.

"Whoa, that came out of nowhere." The hedgehog dizzily stumbled, chuckling absentmindedly at his misfortune. "Hahaha, I guess I ran into a tree once again." Sonic shook his head, steadied himself, and continued his dash toward Tails' house.

Around an hour later, Sonic was closing in on Tails' home. When he opened the door he said, "Hey Tails! Tails! Anybody home?"

"I'm right here Sonic!" The two-tailed fox walked out of his workshop with a tray full of chilidogs. (What? You don't think he has a fridge in his workshop?) "I made some chilidogs for you. I also got your favorite drink!"

"Thanks Tails! You know me too well," Sonic said as he drank all his drink and ate his chilidogs. "I'll have to be going now. I need to get that shard before Robotnik."

"Ok." Tails waved at his best friend; things were going to get hectic now. Dr. Robotnik and Robo Sonic definitely weren't going to let up now. "Bye Sonic! Be careful!"

Sonic waved with a self-assured grin and dashed out of the door.

xxxx

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic the Robotic Crisis

Part Nine

Previously…

Sonic gathered a large group of time shards and his Time Cluster was almost complete. After filling up with some good eats, the good hedgehog burst off, leaving Tails behind to complete his quest! But Robo Sonic had a special idea, one that could spell doom for Sonic, and the universe….

Part Nine

The trees flew by as Sonic dashed through a forest on the way to the next shard. He jumped over rocks, wove between trees, and swerved around numerous boulders that had fallen from the mountain above.

Right as he exited the forest, he looked into the distance, frowning at the sight before him. What was once a large field – one that he often used for "jogging practice" – was now a giant metallic base. Egg-Robos hovered over the construct, keeping watch over the facility.

After a few seconds, Sonic had a realization that made him frown. _Dang. If Robuttnik's got a base here, he's probably close to the shard now! _Sonic tucked into a ball and spindashed as hard as he could in the direction of the shard.

He swerved around the metal fortress and burnt all of the grass he dashed over to a crisp. Egg-Robos turned to fire, but the blue hedgehog was too fast for their tracking devices. Sonic dashed past the base and into another forest when he hit something. He instantly pulled out of his ball shape, looking up at the 'something' in question.

Apparently, he had just run into a huge robot.

It had a giant cannon for an arm.

And by "giant", I mean twice the size of the robot itself.

Sonic blinked. _Uh oh. I'm in trouble._

"You are an unauthorized organic life form and must be terminated." The robot said in a loud commanding voice.

"Great, just what I need: another fight!" Sonic shifted his foot back, preparing for a quick dash. "Let's just make it quick! I've got places to go, things to see, and you're in my way!"

The robot held out its enormous cannon arm and fired. Sonic rolled to the side and jumped toward the robot. Right as he got within two feet of the robot, he lifted his foot and brought it down as hard as he could on the robot, causing it to fall to the ground.

Then Sonic back-flipped off and started charging up a spindash. The robot saw this and used its jet pack to fly up into the air when Sonic released his attack. As Sonic sped by where the robot had once stood, he quickly put on the brakes. A large cannon (in case you haven't realized by now, this guy's main weapons are cannons) emerged from the robot's chest and opened fire on Sonic.

Sonic jumped forward, and bounced off of a rock to dodge the attack. While Sonic was still in the air, he charged up and released a spindash upward into the robot.

When the attack collided, the robot ended up with a hole in the chest. Sonic landed on the ground, smirking. "Guess that gives new meaning to 'heart attack'!" A sigh escaped his lips. "Glad that's over. I need to get to the next shard, and fast."

Then he dashed off toward the next shard, moving as fast as he could.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Robotnik was selecting a group of his most advanced robot warriors for the upcoming mission.

The mission?

Robotnik grinned with glee. "Oh, what a surprise this'll be!"

There's your answer. It's a surprise. So keep reading!

Eggman got onto his Eggmobile and took to the air. "Now Robo Sonic! My robot warriors! Let's move forward!"

xxxx

Sonic was forcing his legs to move faster than they had ever had to before. His whole body was a blue blur. Everything behind him was kicked up into the air. His footsteps caused such friction that every leaf or twig he stepped on immediately burnt to a crisp.

The wind blew against Sonic as he dashed faster and faster. The only way he could've gone faster was if he were Super Sonic. Or if he was the Flash (Flash: I'm not even in this story!).

As Sonic approached a dense section of the forest, he curled up and broke through all the vegetation in his way. After he was out of the thick area, he pulled out of his spin and resumed his dash.

Five seconds later, Sonic was out of the forest and looking at a deep crater with dozens of robots inside of it.

_That must be where the shard is. Looks like Robotnik really has a lot of robots there._ A grin came to his face._ Oh well, this'll still be easy. I mean compared to fighting Robo Sonic…this'll be a piece of cake!_ Sonic thought as he stopped and aimed himself toward the robot that was lifting the shard from the crater.

Then Sonic dashed as fast as he possibly could and slammed into the robot he aimed for. When the robot exploded, it sent the time shard flying into the air, and Sonic jumped after it.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Robotnik and his selected robotic warriors were arriving at their destination. The robots all stared quietly at the building they had come to.

"Okay…ready, aim, and…" Robotnik commanded.

The robots all cocked their weapons. Robo Sonic grinned malevolently; this was going to be good.

"**_FIRE!"_**

All of the robots immediately fired upon the windows and doors of the building.

Amidst the sound of explosions, Tails could be heard screaming in terror.

xxxx

Right as Sonic reached for the shard, he heard Tails cry out over his communicator, "**Agh! Sonic! Eggman found my base, and he's attacking me! Don't come back! It's a trap! AHHH!!!"** Then the communicator signal ended.

Sonic froze. _What?_

Sonic was so distracted by the transmission, that he forgot about the shard he was about to grab. When Sonic looked up, he saw a robot soar by and grab the time shard.

Sonic tried to grab the robot, but it was too fast. Sonic fell to the ground with loud THUD. The hedgehog spat out dirt, feeling a deep dread rise up.

_Tails…! He's in trouble!_ He tried to stand, but a troubling realization hit him cold. _But if I let these robots take the time shard…gah, I have to get it quickly and get to Tails!_

When Sonic got up, he saw all of the robots leaving single-file toward the sky. At the very front of the line was the robot with the time shard.

Sonic took a few steps back, executed a running jump, and landed on the first robot. Then he jumped from robot to robot until he reached the one that held the time shard.

Once he was on top of that robot, he pressed forward and downward as hard as he could, forcing the robot to start falling toward the ground. Sonic snatched the shard and back-flipped off the robot right before it crashed into a giant boulder.

When Sonic landed, he dashed behind a nearby tree and pulled out his cluster. Then he held up both his shard and cluster, and they shot toward each other like magnets.

They attached together and floated into the air, releasing a bright glow. Then the cluster gently floated towards the ground, landing right on its point.

When Sonic picked it up, he could see no other places where a shard could fit.

It was finished.

He had reformed the Time Stone.

Suddenly, Sonic heard Tails voice through his communicator saying, "**Sonic. I'm alive!**"

_Tails!_ Sonic thought with a smile. _He's okay! Thank goodness!_

"**I used some of the defense systems I made to ward off Robotnik. But he'll be back soon! Come back to my house now, before Robotnik gets here!**"

"The Time Stone is complete Tails! I'll just go back in time right now and set everything back to normal," Sonic replied.

"**Wait! I have to teach you how to use the Time Stone before you recklessly charge into the past. You might damage the timeline!**" Tails said.

Sonic harrumphed. "I've used one before, I'm pretty sure I'll know how to use this one,"

"**Trust me, this Time Stone is not like the others. It's more uncontrollable. You need me to teach you how to use it.**"

"Alright, I'll be there in a flash." Sonic quickly ran off as fast as he could.

xxxx

Later, as Sonic neared Tails' house, he instantly stopped and looked in horror at what was left of the building in front of him. It looked like his best friend's place had been caught in a tornado, bombed, annihilated, and thrown into a blender.

_Oh no! I'm too late! Eggman must have already attacked!_ He shook his head. Tail was alive! He had to be!_ Maybe Tails went into hiding…I have to check._ Sonic thought as he dashed to what was left of the door and ran in.

Then an all-too familiar figure walked to the middle of the room. "I'm so glad you came," Robotnik said, an evil grin on his countenance.

"Robotnik! What have you done with Tails?" Sonic growled.

"Just look and see," Robotnik said, gesturing toward two figures in the cover of a shadow.

When the first figure walked out, Sonic fell back.

_No…it can't be…!_

It was a roboticized version of Tails.

_Tails…it can't be…no…TAILS! _

Then the other figure in the shadow walked into view; it was Robo Sonic. "Well Robotnik…looks like my plan was a success."

Robotnik heartily chortled. "Ho ho ho ho ho! Indeed! If I had the heart, I'd promote you!"

"That's it Eggman! First you roboticize Knuckles, now Tails!" Sonic hissed. He clenched his fists out of absolute fury. "**I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!**"

"Oh, but I'm not the one who roboticized Knuckles or Tails. You should be screaming at Robo Sonic. Go ahead Robo…tell him how you roboticized this here fox," Robotnik said with joy; he was enjoying every moment of this.

Robo Sonic calmly said, "Well, I tracked your communicator signals to this base. Then we came here and roboticized him right away." The robotic clone smiled at the rage roaring across Sonic's face. "He never held us off with security systems…the reason we succeeded was because you weren't there when your friend need you most," Robo said.

"**_I'm gonna make you pay for this!"_** Sonic screamed, running toward Robo. **_"YOU'RE THE REASON MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD!"_**

Robo pulled his arm back and punched Sonic right before he could attack. Sonic got right back up and charged again. This time, when Robo punched, Sonic dodged and kicked Robo in the chin.

The robot stepped back a few feet, manipulating his aura into two swords behind his back. Sonic didn't notice the swords, and charged straight toward Robo again.

Robo quickly grabbed his swords and slashed Sonic twice with each blade before flying into the air. He looked down at his foe, delighting at the sight of his bleeding wounds. "There's more where that came from, you inferior MEATBAG!" Robo manipulated his swords into spiked knuckles and flew down, fists forward.

Sonic barely rolled to the side in time to dodge the certainly fatal attack. Sonic scrambled to his feet and punched Robo head, but hurt his hand more than his foe.

Robo swung three punches with his spiked knuckles toward Sonic, but the blue hedgehog dodged all the attacks. When Robo stopped swinging his fists, Sonic saw the opening and took it.

He curled into a ball and spindashed straight into Robo. When Sonic pulled out of his spin, he saw that he had only inflicted minor damage to his foe. _Dang it! Barely a scratch!_

Robo removed the aura that created his spike knuckles and gathered it to his palms. "Eat this!" Then he flew into the air and started firing blast after blast at Sonic, who was flipping, rolling, and side stepping to dodge many blasts that soared toward him. Once Robo realized he wasn't going to hit Sonic that way, he manipulated his aura into a twenty-foot long whip. Oddly, his gaze turned to Tails…

"Just to let you know'…" Robo Sonic glared at the roboticized fox. "Since your friend has served his purpose, I'm going to destroy him now…or should I say 'it'?" Robo walked towards the robotic Tails and grabbed its head.

Sonic paled. "NO!"

"Say bye."

"**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!"**

**CRUNCH.**

Overwhelming silence. That's all Sonic could hear, after that horrible crunch.

Robo Sonic held his hand open, marveling at the glittering shards of Tails' roboticized head, now shattered to pieces. "And that's that."

"No…NO…**NO!**" Sonic glared with utter hatred at Robo Sonic. "You…**_YOU'RE WORSE THAN ROBOTNIK!_** You…evil…_THING_…" He quickly pulled out a familiar gem. "I'll erase your evil by making sure you never existed!" Sonic said, holding the Time Stone above his head.

As the Time Stone started to glow, something tackled Sonic from behind, causing him to drop the stone. Sonic quickly twisted around and saw seven of the elite robot warriors staring at him. While Sonic was distracted by the robots, Robo walked up and grabbed the Time Stone. "Finders keepers." He took one last glance at Sonic before he flew back toward Eggman and handed him the stone.

Eggman grinned with delight. "Yes…YES!"

"NO!" Sonic got back to his feet, roaring at the robots. "Get out of my way or I'll make you scrap metal!"

He charged. Sonic was about to spindash when a bolt of energy struck him in the back. Robo nearly snickered before glancing at the robot warriors. "You can take him from here, but if you can't beat him in three minutes, he's all mine."

Sonic tried to stand up once again, but was grabbed at the wrists, neck and ankles by his robotic foes. They forced him to a wall and then started electrocuting him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Sonic couldn't take it…he was being choked, electrocuted, and forced against a wall at the same time. The pain was overwhelming.

_What do I do? They're holding me down… I can't break free. I don't have any rings, and I don't have the Time Stone. Maybe… Maybe I can use the emeralds anyway! Maybe I can let them feed off of my life force. It's worth a try._ It was his only option. With Tails and Knuckles gone, there'd be no one to stop Robotnik. The madman would use the Time Stone to alter history as he saw fit.

_NO. NEVER._

Sonic focused as hard as he could on the emeralds, offering his life force as an energy source. At first, Sonic thought it wouldn't work…

**CHOOM!**

The emeralds shot out of his bag and merged with him. His blue body instantly turned hot yellow. He glowed so bright and hot that the robots that were holding him started to melt.

He flicked each robot once in the head, causing them to fall apart. Then he floated into the air and howled, "**Stop right there Robo! I'm dying for a rematch!**"

"Oh, so the robots failed, did they?" Robo asked. A hint of a smile could be seen on his face.

"**What do you think?**" Super Sonic's aura flared a bright yellow."**Anyway…let's finish this.**"

Robo Sonic's aura blazed a cold, metallic blue. "I completely agree."

With that, Super Sonic flew forward and slammed into Robo, sending him flying into a wall.

CRASH!

He flew forward and grabbed Robo by the arm; Super Sonic then flew high into the air before slinging Robo straight towards the ground.

SMASH!

Then he flew down, crushing Robo against the ground.

BOOM!

Robo Sonic quickly manipulated his energy into swords and slashed at Super Sonic. Super Sonic jumped back, saying, "Swords huh? Well, let's see how tough they are!" Super Sonic's yellow aura coagulated around his arms, offering extra offensive power.

Robo Sonic cackled. "COME ON!" He charged forward, slashing at Super Sonic. The glowing hedgehog evaded and swung his fists, but Robo dodged and released a counter attack. Super Sonic dodged and unleashed another offensive. He smashed off part of Robo's metallic armor, causing him to slow down for a second. Super Sonic used that time to sidekick Robo so hard that he was sent flying through a wall and into a grassy field.

Robo snapped into a defensive position just in time to block Super Sonic's charge. Robo twisted his arms, causing Super Sonic to fly straight into the ground. Robo knew Super Sonic was invincible, but he also knew that the super-powered hedgehog needed a constant energy source…and it would eventually die out, given enough time.

When Robo looked down, he noticed that all that was showing of Super Sonic was his lower body and legs; the rest was underground. Robo knew that his foe would break out of the ground soon, so he had to act quickly. He flew into the air and came down straight onto Super Sonic, forcing him deeper into the earth.

After Robo had determined that his foe was about twenty feet underground, he flew back into the air and aimed his palm straight toward the hole. His aura coalesced around his hand. "This is the end."

Right as Robo was about to fire, Super Sonic charged out of the hole and slammed into Robo.

Super Sonic kept pushing Robo up until the ruins of Tails' house looked as large as an ant. Robo suddenly twisted to the side, breaking out of Super Sonic's grasp. Robo then formed his aura into a large staff, which he grabbed and swung at Super Sonic. Super Sonic dodged the first swing, but the second slammed into him and sent him flying downward.

Robo caught up with him and grabbed him by the waist. "Going down!" He angled himself and Super Sonic so that they would touch down at the broken remnants of Tails' house. They came down at such speeds that a thunderous boom coincided with the new fifty-foot crater Robo had formed.

Before Super Sonic could get up, Robo grabbed him by the neck and held him into the air.

"**That may have worked on my regular form, but not on THIS one!**" Super Sonic screamed, grabbing Robo's arms with his unlimited strength, crushing them like tin cans. "**You've caused enough pain to this world! It's time for you to END!**"

With that, Supper Sonic threw Robo into a metal girder, and then he flew over to him and punched him in the face.

BAM!

And another.

BAM!

And another.

BAM!

Robo was lying on the ground, and Super Sonic was landing blow after blow on him. Robo Sonic's metal was twisting and bending after every hit. From the sidelines, Robotnik was feeling a deep sweat. _I think it's time I depart._

"**Since you keep coming back, I'm gonna make sure you never get back up!**" Super Sonic screamed as he grabbed a metal pole and drove it through Robo Sonic's chest and into the ground. "**That should keep you down! Now it's time for me to get back that Time Stone.**"

Super Sonic turned around and saw Robotnik running away. **"Oh no you don't!"** He flew in front of the mad tyrant and punched him in the stomach so hard that he was sent flying.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" shrieked Eggman before landing in an old haystack in the middle of the field (why couldn't he have landed on the boulder right next to it? Such a shame).

Super Sonic zoomed to where Eggman landed and took the Time Stone back. "**You really shouldn't have done this…I'm tempted to kill you.**" It was true; never had Sonic felt so angry. Both of his friends…** "I won't because it's not right, so consider yourself lucky. But know one thing; even though you won't remember this ever happened, I will, and I'm never gonna forget it.**"

Super Sonic then powered down and fell to the ground, extremely weakened. _I shouldn't have let the fight last so long…I almost died. How much of my life force did I use up?_ His legs – normally so strong and powerful – wobbled as he got to his feet. _Well, it's time to set everything right again._ Sonic thought as he stood up again.

He held the Time Stone above his head again, and it glowed. Right as Sonic started to warp through time…

"YOU SHOULD'VE FINISHED ME OFF!"

Sonic blanched as Robo Sonic came roaring towards him. _What? He ripped through the girder? That guy's crazy! _

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Robo Sonic used his last bit of energy to blast the Time Stone, causing Sonic to use it incorrectly.

_No!_

A thunderclap erupted through the air. Sonic screamed a soundless scream as he was enveloped by a time vortex…except he was launched deep into the future…

xxxx

**_CHOOM!_**

Sonic grimaced as he landed on his feet. "Ow…" He looked around, trying to find the Time Stone. To his shock, it had fallen out of his hands and off a deep cliff, into the chimney of a giant factory.

"…" Sonic had no words to say. The sky was thick with deep, black smoke. The grassy fields had died away, leaving only barren wastelands. Deep down the cliff was the aforementioned factory…and a tremendous highway – upon which numerous robots drifted back and forth – led away from the factory toward a giant metropolis on the horizon. Even from here, Sonic could see the visage of Eggman on a tremendous skyscraper.

"…I blew it." Sonic kicked the dirt beneath his feet. "I had the Time Stone. I could've stopped all of this. I could've gone back into the past and erased Robo Sonic…and stopped Tails and Knuckles from dying…but I couldn't." Instead…he was in the future. A Robotnik-dominated future.

However…there was still a chance. If he could get inside the factory and find the Time Stone, he could still save the world from this horrific future.

Sonic dusted himself off and wearily said, "Well…let's do it to it."

However, he didn't sound anywhere near as cheerful.

To be continued…

xxxx

Author's Notes: I have to thank my beta reader – fellow author Ultra Sonic 007 – for all of his work editing my stories. He continues to be a source of wisdom for me.

Ultra: lololol you rite dum ur stupid

Now now, back to your cage.

Ultra: Yaya cage good.

I'm aware I'm making him look stupid, and he'll probably kill me when he finds out. But I don't care. So NYAH!


End file.
